Treasure
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Ele é o gênio da música. Ela é a líder de torcida. Ele é o garoto misterioso. Ela é a garota dos sonhos dele. E essa é apenas mais um romance clichê.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

Novo ano escolar de merda. Eu simplesmente gostaria ter pulado o último ano e não o primeiro. Odeio essa escola e esses malditos colegas hormonais, barulhentos e completamente incompreensíveis para mim. Fiquei dentro do meu carro até o momento inevitável e esperei quando vi que ela, a pessoa mais incrível e maravilhosa dessa escola, tinha estacionado ao meu lado. Bella Swan, ou Isabella Swan como os professores chamam, é a garota mais linda de todo mundo e provavelmente a mais gostosa. Ela é líder de torcida e anda com os esnobes jogadores de futebol. Eu adoro o som da sua risada e maneira que mastiga os lábios quando está concentrada. E obviamente, amo a maneira que seus quadris balançam na quadra antes dos jogos. Eu nem gosto de futebol, mas vou a todos só para poder vê-la. No outro ano cursamos matemática juntos e passava as aulas inteiras observando-a.

Como sempre, ela usava shorts jeans curtos e justos que marcavam a sua bunda, que realmente era linda, com uma blusa larga que deixava um dos seus ombros nu. Sempre tive vontade de beijá-la no pescoço e sentir contra meus lábios sua pele quente e macia. Uma vez segurei em sua mão quando ela quase caiu ao meu lado. Isso foi no colegial, mas ainda lembro o quanto ela é delicada. Fiz uma careta quando James, seu ex-namorado e quarterback do time da escola, jogou o braço no ombro dela e ela soltou uma risadinha. Também senti inveja dele. Namoraram um tempão, mas antes das férias de verão ouvi dizer que ela terminou por motivos desconhecidos. Seja qual for, não importa. Não sabia se eles tinham voltado, porém, vendo que ela discretamente se afastou e deu o braço a sua inseparável melhor amiga Rosalie Hale imaginei que não.

Quando as duas entraram no prédio dois, preparei-me para sair do carro e gemi com o choque térmico. Não sou muito fã de calor, mas por algum motivo meus pais achavam que era bom morar aqui em San Diego. Nasci em Chicago, até gostava de morar lá, porém, meus pais são médicos, receberam uma proposta para o hospital daqui e estamos morando desde meus dez anos. Dei um aceno ao meu primo Emmett, ao lado dos seus amigos grotescos do time e segui em direção a minha primeira aula, que seria inglês no prédio 3. Não gosto dessa matéria, é repetitiva e enfadonha. Sentei na última cadeira da sala e peguei dois lápis, batucando silenciosamente uma música desconhecida que só tocava na minha cabeça. Escrevi as notas e durante a aula compus um ritmo meio sem noção que em casa testaria com mais calma. A professora já sabia como eu era, todo mundo sabia, ela nem sequer forçou minha atenção.

Puxei minha folha do trabalho e enfiei na mochila de qualquer jeito. Depois daria um jeito de entender essa merda. A música ainda estava tocando na minha cabeça de um novo jeito. Parei no corredor e peguei meu caderno acrescentando novas notas fechando um refrão. Vários malditos esbarraram em mim e quase nem dava para compreender os desenhos, mas tudo bem. Entrei na sala de biologia antes de todo mundo. Meu antigo companheiro era o chato do Mike Newton, ele fedia a comida mofada e vivia querendo puxar assunto, me convidando para ir a sua casa. Eu não falava com ele, assim como raramente falo com todos os outros. Ele espalhou para escola inteira que éramos amigos e todos ficaram perguntando como eu era e tudo mais. Achei tão patético que simplesmente brinquei de mudo o resto do ano. Garoto chato.

O professor começou a distribuir nossa primeira matéria do ano letivo e então, ela entrou pedindo desculpas por estar atrasada. Sr. Banner indicou a ela um lugar no qual só depois que ela sentou que caiu a ficha que era ao meu lado. Bella Swan seria a minha parceira esse ano. Vire-me para frente tentando não transparecer meu choque e alegria ao saber que ela ficaria ao meu lado por pelo menos uma hora e quinze minutos por dia.

- Oi Edward – disse com um sorriso. Ela sabia meu nome.

- O-oi Bella – murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Patético Edward.

Nós não falamos mais nada e tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas a minha vontade era de virar o rosto observá-la o tempo todo. Sempre que podia, ficava olhando suas expressões bonitinhas quando confusas e o olhar brilhar quando alcançava o entendimento. Sua blusa escorregou um pouco mais e pude ver o pedaço de renda vermelha do seu sutiã. Oh puta merda. Combinava tanto com sua pele. Eu podia imaginar todo conjunto sexy e ela completamente sem nada debaixo de mim. Saí do meu transe quando o sinal bateu e ela se despediu com um sorriso bonito, mas logo completamente distraída pelo seu iPhone.

Reuní minhas coisas e a segui pelo corredor abarrotado de gente, que sempre abria o caminho quando ela passava, sorrindo e acenando como um político. Minha atenção estava na sua bunda, claro. Ela parou no canto onde Rosalie e Emmett estavam abraçados e meu primo me chamou rapidamente.

- Ei cara, almoça com a gente hoje.

- Hum...

Almoçar com a trupe do futebol? Nem pensar.

- Deixa de ser chato, cara. Vai sentar sozinho o ano todo?

- Gosto de silêncio – respondi rapidamente percebendo que os amigos cérebro de ameba estavam chegando. – Tchau.

- Deixa seu primo, Emmett. – Rosalie pediu sem paciência.

- Ele é meu parceiro em biologia.

- Edward é diferente... Ele pensa nas coisas de uma maneira diferente. – Emmett disse em tom de desculpas e eu não ouvi mais nada. Foda-se eles.

Peguei meu almoço e saí do refeitório ignorando os olhares curiosos na minha direção e comi meu sanduíche sentado no chão atrás de um tronco enorme. Ninguém me acharia ali.

- Oi Edward.

Exceto Angela. Ela era a outro troféu da escola. Eu o menino da música e ela a menina da matemática. Nós pulamos a série juntos e somos uma espécie de amigos. Ângela consegue socializar-se com eles, eu não. De vez em quando senta comigo e jogamos conversa fora. Assim que o almoço acabou, eu tinha um spare e não me preocupei em fazer o trabalho de inglês. Faria em casa, mais tarde ou sei lá, não faria. Não era importante. Precisava terminar de compor minha música e o Sr. Volturi encheria minha paciência se usasse a sala de música da escola.

- James, eu já disse que não – Bella disse meio que empurrado seu namoradinho de merda.

- Ah, Bella boo, vamos lá, nós precisamos conversar. Foi divertido passar o verão solteiro, mas eu quero minha namorada de volta.

- Desiste. Eu disse que acabou e acabou. – Bella retrucou e eu realmente não queria assistir a briguinha de casal, mas eles estavam bloqueando minha entrada para o carro.

- Por favor, vamos relembrar os velhos tempos. – James segurou-a pela nuca e eu pensei que iria vomitar. Não precisava vê-los beijando. Bella pareceu que iria corresponder o carinho, mas pisou no pé dele. Achei hilário.

- Já disse que não. Preciso ir embora.

Bufando feito um dragão, James passou por mim xingando a décima quarta geração da sua ex-namorada que provavelmente tinha um pisão certeiro.

- Desculpe por isso. – Bella murmurou dando a volta para a porta do motorista do seu mini cooper.

- Tu-tudo bem. – respondi querendo me chutar – Não foi nada.

- Spare?

- Sim. Você também?

- Também. – sorriu timidamente.

Nós ficamos em um silêncio estranho, cada um parado na sua porta. Ela deu os ombros e acenou, entrando no seu carro, jogando a bolsa no banco do carona e dando a partida. Observei seu carro sair do estacionamento e entrei no meu volvo, batendo no voltante repetidas vezes por ser um tremendo babaca, por ter tido a oportunidade de puxar assunto com ela e por ter gaguejado e corado feito uma garotinha. Idiota. Dirigi direto para casa e vi que minha mãe estava lá, mas fui direto para minha sala de música. Depois de anos, meus pais me deram um lugar com acústica. Ter um filho barulhento dentro de casa era complicado, ainda mais quando ambos precisavam estudar seus casos de pacientes e eu estava tocando bateria. Eles nunca reprimiram a música, pelo contrário, qualquer coisa que pedisse em relação a isso eles diziam sim sem eu nem perguntar duas vezes. Já outras coisas era um inquérito estilo tribunal de justiça.

Minha mãe estava irritada comigo porque deixei meu quarto sujo e também não sou de deixar nossa empregada entrar lá sempre. Eu estava de castigo, não que fizesse muita diferença, logo iria acabar mesmo. Terminei de compor minha música e liguei o gravador para tocá-la no piano, depois toquei na bateria e no teclado eletrônico para dar um remix. Peguei os três sons e salvei no meu computador para juntá-los e aí sim poderia dizer que estava pronta. Precisava equalizar e procurar defeitos, mas estava tarde, precisava comer algo e dormir.

- Oi querido. Vi que chegou e logo se escondeu. – Esme me recebeu na cozinha com um sorriso e me abraçou – Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Pensei em uma música nova... – respondi calmamente verificando as panelas. Assado. Como amo os dias que minha mãe está em casa.

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa e gostei. Você vai deixar o remix apenas no refrão?

- Não gosto muito de remixar, mas sei lá, tive a ideia e achei legal – respondi e vi a mesa posta para três. – Papai vem jantar?

- Disse que já saiu do hospital.

- Vou tomar banho e desço então.

Jantar com meus pais era legal. Quer dizer, eles eram jovens e mente aberta, mas ainda eram caretas. Insistiram em saber sobre a merda da escola e minha desculpa foi subir para terminar meu exercício de inglês e logo me despedi para dormir. Eu não fiz o exercício. Fiquei batucando na cama até pegar no sono. Não lembrava nada que a professora falou em sala e no dia seguinte ela me deu um olhar e mandou que entregasse aquela merda antes do fim do dia. Ia passar meu spare na biblioteca para resolver isso.

Depois da aula, enquanto seguia meu caminho para a biblioteca, parei um pouco na quadra e vi o ensaio das líderes de torcida. Bella usava um top branco e shorts preto bem colado no corpo e curtíssimo. Ela estava um pouco vermelha e parou para beber água e eu quis ser uma garrafinha pela primeira vez na vida. Fiquei atrás de uma arquibancada vendo-a dançar, realmente não prestei atenção nas outras poucas meninas ali. Nem todas estavam presentes. Quando fui ver o sinal estava tocando e novamente não havia feito meu exercício. Enquanto comia meu sanduíche, rabisquei o que eu achava que era e percebi que tinha enrolado por bobeira. Antes de seguir para biologia novamente, evitando dar corda para minha ansiedade, segui para sala da Sra. Denali e deixei meu trabalho ouvindo o discurso que deveria tomar cuidado com minha folha e ela parecia um lixo. Pedi desculpas e fui embora.

Bella já estava na sala quando cheguei e abriu seu bonito sorriso de sempre quando sentei ao seu lado, compartilhando uma folha de exercícios com a matéria de ontem. Ela chegou a cadeira mais perto da minha e pude sentir seu perfume e o braço sem querer escovar no meu.

- Metade?

- Não sou muito boa nisso. Posso fazer o que sei e você me explica o que não sei?

- Po-podemos tentar.

Gaguejando de novo, Edward.

Ela sabia três questões de cinco, bom, não tão ruim e tive que manter um esforço na voz por tê-la prestando atenção em cada mínimo detalhe. Seus lindos olhos castanhos e os cílios pintados com alguma coisa que meninas usam eram hipnotizadores, só perdiam para seus lábios carnudos. Eu não sabia para onde olhar direito. Bella Swan prestando a porra da atenção no que eu estava tentando muito porcamente explicar era o ponto mais alto do meu dia. Infelizmente a aula acabou e precisava seguir para sala de música. Bella e eu saímos da sala juntos e deixei a cebola de ouro por termos acertado tudo em suas mãos. Ela riu e deu de ombros seguindo em direção oposta a minha.

Eu sempre ficava no piano. Não tinha paciência para os alunos novos aprendendo ou arranhando. Eles queriam que a banda da escola ganhasse o campeonato regional esse ano, mas se continuassem nesse ritmo, nós nunca sairemos do décimo lugar. Sr. Volturi explicou o tema e logo trabalhamos individualmente dando ideias. Achava melhor que tudo fosse remixado, odiava essa palhaçada, mas daria para tapar os buracos do saxofonista desafinado e da percursionista atrasada. Eles eram lentos no senso de ritmo.

Hoje o carro dela não estava perto do meu e sim do outro lado. Encostada no seu capô, ela e Rosalie fofocavam sobre algo e riam. A risada dela era maravilhosa. A maneira que suas bochechas ficavam vermelhinhas era adorável também. Tomei um susto quando Emmett parou na minha frente com um sorriso idiota. Ele sabia, claro. Desde sempre, mas nunca contou para ninguém.

- E então... A festa do meu aniversário vai rolar lá em casa sexta-feira. Meus pais liberaram a casa, mas Alice vai estar aí... Enfim, não é como se ela fosse chata. Só não vai liberar bizarrices. Foi a única maneira que eles deixaram.

- Beleza.

- Você vai?

- Vou. Sempre fui.

- Vai levar alguém?

- Claro... Que não. Era só isso?

- Era.

- Tchau.

- Quer ir lá pra casa hoje?

- Não dá. Tô trabalhando em uma música nova.

- Então eu vou pra lá.

- Você que sabe. Tchau. – murmurei e entrei no meu carro, indo embora da escola, mas sem antes dar um último olhar em direção a Bella e perceber que não respondi seu acendo de despedida. Era pra mim? Era?

Emmett ficou me infortunando o resto da tarde, mas não ao ponto de atrapalhar o processo de finalização da música. Dessa vez Carlisle, meu pai, que fez o jantar. Macarrão com queijo de forno. Ele fez duas travessas visto que, com o apetite esportivo do meu primo, ele comeria uma sozinha. Meus pais ficaram perguntando sobre a gloriosa vida estudantil do intrometido para o jantar, maravilhados que ele era popular, estava jogando bem, tinha um olheiro para uma bolsa e etc. Eu vou para Julliard. Minha vaga estava garantida desde meu último recital escolar. Até poderia estar lá, mas eu não quis. Teria que morar na escola e isso era um porre. Minha única exigência sobre Nova Iorque era morar sozinho porque não queria dividir nada com ninguém e muito menos ter que aturar um colega de quarto com alguma mania estranha. Meus pais não queriam isso até meus 18 anos, mas isso ainda faltava um pouco.

Terminei de comer e dei tchau a Emmett, fiquei no computador um pouco. Todo dia tinha trezentas solicitações de amizade. A escola inteira ficava nessa palhaçada de ter alguma curiosidade sobre a minha vida, como se na minha conta tivesse algo além da minha foto de perfil e matérias de blogs ocasionais que achava interessante. Hoje foi diferente. Uma das solicitações era dela. De Bella. A maior parte das suas atualizações eram públicas, assim como seu instagram e eu realmente dava uma olhada nisso de vez em quando. Nunca tive coragem de segui-la em nenhuma rede social, mas bastou uma olhada no twitter e eu vi que de dez novos seguidores, ela estava ali no meio. Aceitei sua solicitação e segui de volta em ambos na mesma hora.

_bellaswan: Dia interessante. Pensamentos interessantes._

Vi que as últimas mensagens eram cheias de enigmas. As mesmas iam para sua timeline do facebook e tinha vários likes com os curiosos da escola como Eric York, metido a jornalista de merda, e Jéssica Stanley, a fofoqueira assumida dos corredores. Eu só sei que Lauren Mallory foi pega dando um boquete em Tyler no armário do zelador porque essa menina sentou do meu lado e depois de me dar seu número de telefone, contou essa história como se eu estivesse interessado. Cliquei nas suas fotos e vi que ela postou um álbum completo de suas férias em L.A na casa do seu pai. Tinha várias fotos de biquíni que provocaram a mesma reação de merda.

Todo maldito dia eu batia uma em sua homenagem. Era inevitável. O corpo dela provocava coisas insanas na minha mente. Não seria nenhum pouco gentil todas as coisas que penso em fazer. Desliguei meu computador e fui para o banheiro tomar a porra do meu banho com a minha ereção dolorosa toda vez que me deixava levar com os pensamentos de apertar aquela bunda redonda e durinha e chupar os seios pequenos, eretos e excitados com meu toque. Resmunguei seu nome quando gozei e terminei de me lavar, me perguntando quando essa merda iria acabar. Ela nem sequer reparava em mim.

Bella não tinha ido a escola hoje. Conectei meu facebook pelo celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem dela que estava passando mal. Às vezes as pessoas falam coisas demais em suas redes sociais, não que estivesse reclamando de ter notícias dela. Quis desejar melhoras. Fiquei sem coragem porque várias outras pessoas estavam fazendo isso. Saí da escola direto para casa. Minha personal, Leah, tinha tirado uma licença por uns dias e agora estava de volta querendo arrancar meu couro. Meus pais achavam que minha resistência ao esporte me levaria ao obvio sedentarismo. E mesmo tocando bateria, passei a sentir dores musculares e concordei que poderia fazer exercícios físicos. Ela era legal, um pouco durona, mas quase não falava muito e por isso gostava dela. Saímos para correr na praia. Minhas coxas e panturrilhas pareciam queimar de correr apenas meia hora na areia fofa. Terminamos no calçadão e nos alongamos.

Tirando uma coragem, provavelmente da adrenalina que ainda corria nas minhas veias, enviei uma mensagem por inbox desejando-lhe melhoras. Assim que enviei percebi que meu surto não tinha lógica e logo completei que pegaria a matéria de biologia de amanhã e guardaria caso precisasse. Retardado. Como se um dia longe da escola fosse colocá-la em problemas. Alguns minutos mais tarde ela disse que realmente não iria no dia seguinte e ficaria muito feliz se pudesse fazer isso por ela. Não sei se estava sendo apenas educada ou realmente grata. De qualquer forma, dormi com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Bella retornou a escola na sexta-feira, mas não a vi até a aula de biologia. Entreguei as anotações da aula e ela me deu um beijo no rosto. Um fodido beijo animado e de agradecimento na minha bochecha. Isso pareceu tão natural. Tão certo que nem estava abalado. Balancei minha cabeça e prestei atenção na aula. Tentei. Não sabia nem onde estava. Bella Swan tinha me dado a porra de um beijo. Era extremamente bom demais para pode sequer acreditar. Acho que nunca mais lavaria meu rosto. Ela também explicou que teve uma crise alérgica e já estava boa. Tudo isso em pouquíssimo tempo sem nem uma parada para respirar. Balancei a cabeça de acordo e sorri muito satisfeito de estar quase conversando com ela.

- Você vai na festa do Emmett hoje? – perguntou-me e depois revirou os olhos – Claro, ele é seu primo.

- Eu poderia não ir hoje e passar lá amanhã. O dia certo é amanhã mesmo – respondi calmamente e ela riu. – Eu vou... Você vai?

- Não sei. Emmett é muito meu amigo, mas James está me enchendo o saco. Não queria ficar na festa com ele me perturbando querendo voltar e dizendo que somos lindos juntos. Nós terminamos e ele não aceita. Na verdade, ele é meio estranho, sabe? Disputava atenção com coisas bobas e se olha mais no espelho que eu e então não queria esse clima. Queria dançar e me divertir. Pensei em chamar Tyler para ir comigo, afinal, chegando com um menino ele poderia ficar longe, mas Tyler tá pegando a chata da Lauren e não rolaria. Ai meu Deus, estou divagando feito uma louca, vou calar a boca agora.

- Eu posso ir com você.

- Não falei para você me convidar, é que eu às vezes eu falo demais e depois não consigo parar e você é primo do Emmett, uma coisa puxou a outra e acabei falando demais como continuo fazendo no momento – disse e suspirou. Acabei rindo porque ela era... incrível.

- Tudo bem, mas eu ainda poderia ir com você. Não que essa festa faça muito meu estilo, mas eu vou porque ele é meu primo e nós somos uma espécie de amigos. No meu aniversário ele passou a noite comigo e tudo mais, sei lá.

- Hum... Sua namorada não vai se importar?

- Que namorada?

- Tem mais de uma?

- Não, não tem nenhuma. Por isso que perguntei.

- A super gênio. Desculpa, a Angela Weber.

- Nós somos só amigos. Eu e ela pulamos a mesma série e acabamos amigos porque somos os brinquedinhos da escola.

- Deve ser chato ser o troféu, não é? Quer dizer, tem foto de vocês por todo lado. As viagens. Competições.

- Hoje em dia não é mais chato. É indiferente. Falta só esse ano e acabou.

- Ouvi dizer que você vai para Julliard.

Ela ouviu dizer sobre mim. Cara, ela se interessava por noticias minhas.

- É, eu vou. E você?

- Se for aceita, NYU. – disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Estaremos perto – murmurei meio abobalhado com isso.

- Ei, vocês dois. Hora da leitura. Vou pegar a cebola de ouro de volta – Sr. Banner disse em tom de brincadeira e nos concentramos nos livros sem conversar mais.

Eu tinha um spare, era sexta-feira, não havia motivos racionais para ficar na escola. Eu tinha que malhar também. Depois de fazer uns exercícios para os braços e relaxar na minha banheira, meu celular mostrou que tinha uma mensagem.

_760-987-06__87_

_Você pode me pegar às 19h? Bella Swan._

Merda. Bella Swan tinha aceitado a porra do meu convite improvisado. Respondi que sim, claro. E pedi o endereço. Ela enviou logo em seguida e agradeceu. Não consegui sequer dormir ou prestar atenção na conversa dos meus pais. Me vesti rapidamente e segui para sua casa, que eram poucas quadras da minha. A gente morava no mesmo bairro e nem sequer sabíamos. Nunca tive coragem de descobrir seu endereço porque seria um nível de obsessão bem bizarra. Assim que parei em frente a sua casa, não tinha nem dado tempo de desligar o motor quando ela saiu usando um vestido verde colado ao corpo, cabelos soltos e sapatos altíssimos que deixavam as pernas torneadas e bronzeadas ainda mais gostosas. Ela ia sentar no meu banco do carona. Eu vou passar mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go. But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close...**_

Antes que Bella sequer sonhasse chegar perto do carro, saí do meu transe e dei a volta abrindo a porta do passageiro. Esme tinha me ensinado a ser um menino educado e mesmo que eu nunca tivesse feito isso com as poucas garotas que consegui sair na vida, com Bella Swan as coisas eram completamente diferentes. Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de entrar com um sorriso e obriguei as minhas pernas a se moverem. Seu vestido era mais curto quando estava sentada e eu queria passar a mão na sua coxa torneada, bonita e bronzeada. Deixei a música que estava ouvindo soar depois que nos cumprimentamos brevemente. Percebi que ela franziu o cenho e fez um bico confuso e então olhou-me curiosamente.

- É uma das suas músicas, Edward? – perguntou-me calmamente e sorri ao ouvir sua voz doce.

- É sim... Posso trocar, se quiser. Tem outras músicas no meu cartão de memória, mas eu duvido que seja algo que goste – murmurei meio envergonhado pelo meu gosto totalmente fora do padrão deles.

- Não, eu gosto. Dá vontade de fechar os olhos e curtir a paz. Ela é doce e envolvente – retrucou sorrindo e mexeu em seu cabelo rapidamente. Ela era tão bonita. – Emmett tem umas faixas de música eletrônica no carro dele e ele disse que você quem fez.

- Ele me importunou durante semanas para criar novos ritmos para que ele pudesse malhar. Depois ele não parou mais de ouvir e eu tenho gente pedindo que eu coloque as músicas no itunes.

- Seu itunes é super badalado, não é?

- Algumas pessoas gostam. Outras encontram meu nome nas fichas técnicas dos CD's e acham interessante comprar uma música ou outra.

- Eu amo as músicas que você fez para o Bruno Mars, mas a minha favorita é Treasure. – disse calmamente e precisei focar na minha respiração. – Eu ouço essa música todos os dia toque do meu celular.

_Puta merda! _

A música que compus para ela era sua música favorita. Eu estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso ali mesmo. Debati-me internamente se continuava o assunto ou se me deixava derreter de puro delírio. Bruno Mars era uma pessoa que estava acostumado a cantar minhas músicas. Just The Way You Are, Locked Out Of Heaven e Treasure eram as que mais faziam sucesso. Todas elas eu escrevi pensando em Isabella Swan. Foram meus momentos de inspiração e completo surto de paixonite aguda. Minhas mãos estavam suando no volante e abri um sorriso agradecido que ela prontamente devolveu.

- Você não é bom com elogios, não é? Está todo vermelho.

_Com você me elogiando, realmente não sou bom. Os outros eu nem sequer ligo._

- Em parte sou sim. A música é natural pra mim, sabe? É como respirar. Imagina alguém te elogiar por respirar? É insano.

- Ah, eu queria respirar com talento assim – brincou cruzando as pernas e engoli seco, focando minha atenção no trânsito.

- Você tem... Você dança. – murmurei casualmente e ela gargalhou alto.

- Sim, rebolar é um talento e tanto – debochou em tom de brincadeira revirando os olhos.

Infelizmente chegamos a casa de Emmett, que parecia estar lotada de gente e com muito barulho. Saí do carro e ela esperou que eu abrisse sua porta, assim como fiz quando ela entrou no carro. Caminhamos juntos ignorando os olhares chocados em nossa direção e rapidamente entramos na casa. Era a visão do inferno para mim. A escola inteira estava espremida na sala da casa dos meus tios, dançando ao som das minhas músicas eletrônicas que dei de presente ao babaca do meu primo e disponibilizei na internet para todos.

Bella conseguiu se esgueirar com facilidade na multidão, falando com algumas pessoas, parando para tirar foto e conversar enquanto eu apenas seguia com as mãos enfiadas no meu bolso, sem cumprimentar ninguém porque conhecia alguns de vista, outros não, mas não falava na escola e não seria ali que iria falar. Assim que encontramos Emmett, ele olhou para nós dois juntos, meio confuso, e depois deu de ombros. Meu primo não era conhecido por pensar muito. Ela e Rosalie prontamente começaram a conversar e então peguei um copo oferecido por Emmett. Estava batizado, mas bem fraco. Eu duvidava que todos estivessem bebendo algo alcoólico, mas a grande maioria sim. Alice era capaz de cheirar o copo de todo mundo.

E foi pensar nela que senti braços ao redor da minha cintura e um beijo na minha bochecha. Alice era mais velha que eu e Emmett quase dez anos. Era médica, dermatologista, e tinha sua própria clínica no centro da cidade. Nós dois éramos maiores que ela e parecíamos mais velhos. Devolvi seu beijo e acenei para Jasper, seu marido e namorado de longos anos. Ela franziu o nariz para o meu copo e não falou nada, indo até a mesa da comida e ajeitando algumas coisas que estavam bagunçadas.

- Vocês dois combinaram? – Jasper perguntou apontando para Emmett e eu e então percebi que foi por isso que as pessoas não paravam de olhar para nossa direção. Argh. De novo.

- Não combinamos – Emmett e eu respondemos juntos. – Acho que não existe uma peça no nosso guarda roupa que não seja igual.

Revirei meus olhos e virei minha bebida. Tia Carmen e minha mãe nos vestiam iguais desde que éramos pequenos como a porra de gêmeos. Eu simplesmente odiava isso. inha mãe havia separado minhas roupas mais cedo, e eu estava tão ocupado pensando no fato de que iria buscar Bella, que sequer troquei as peças. Elas, com certeza, combinaram essa façanha por ainda achar bonitinho. Emmett resmungou algo e foi trocar de blusa, pelo menos. Rosalie o seguiu sem esconder o sorriso divertido e as malditas provocações. Bella parecia morder os lábios para não rir.

- Oh, Bella, eu sabia que o vestido ficaria perfeito em você – Alice disse com um sorriso enorme. Bella devolveu na mesma intensidade. Ela não poderia ser mais linda sorrindo.

- Obrigada por ele. Melhor presente adiantado que já recebi. Achei que seria legal usar hoje – sorriu timidamente brincando com a barra do seu vestido. Eu esperava que ela não levantasse mais um milímetro dele.

Sorri para o pensamento que Bella faria 17 anos em alguns dias. Eu me lembrava do seu aniversário de 16 anos, no qual todo mundo foi convidado, mas eu não fui exatamente a festa. Assisti tudo de longe. Ela namorava James e eu não conseguia ficar perto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, lembro-me de todos os aniversários dela desde os 10 anos de idade.

- Bella! Você veio! Eu passei na sua casa, mas sua mãe disse que tinha saído. – James surgiu completamente do nada e assustou a todos nós. Bella deu dois passos pra trás, recuando por reflexo da aparição explosiva dele. – Você está ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Que vestido magnifico e sapatos, uol! Gata, nós precisamos sair hoje.

- James... – Bella soltou um suspiro cansado dando mais um passo pra trás e sem querer, quase se encostando em mim. – Obrigada. Você está bem também – murmurou meio sem graça.

Jasper abaixou a cabeça e apoiou no ombro de Alice, querendo esconder a risada e minha prima parecia que estava assistindo um show. James, com toda certeza, estava um pouco alterado. A maneira engraçada que ele estava falando era a denuncia óbvia que tinha bebida alcoólica na festa.

- E então, por que não me esperou para vir a festa?

- Ela veio comigo – respondi em tom que não tinha conversa. James abriu a boca para falar algo e o desafiei com o olhar para continuar. Eu não teria problema em finalmente dar um soco na cara dele.

- Mas... Bella boo, podemos conversar?

- Talvez outra hora, James – Bella respondeu tranquilamente e reconheci as batidas iniciais de Treasure tocar. Bella quicou no lugar de repente e virou pra mim com os olhos cor de chocolate mais lindos do mundo inteiro brilhando de excitação. Ela amava a porra da música que fiz pra ela. Isso nunca iria entrar na minha cabeça. – Ah, Edward! Vamos dançar! – gritou me puxando para a pista de dança. Eu não dançava. Tipo, nunca. Não sabia dançar. – Você está com vergonha? – perguntou colocando as mãozinhas pequenas no meu ombro.

O corpo dela estava mais próximo do que jamais esteve e eu acho que não estava me sentindo bem. Era como se minhas terminações nervosas estivessem dando choque com o toque dela. Como se a minha corrente sanguínea fosse um rastro de fogo e meu coração.

- Vamos lá, Edward. Você compôs esse ritmo, pelo menos balança a cabeça e as mãos. Faz de conta que só tem nós dois aqui – inclinou-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido e depois sorriu me balançando de um lado ao outro. Acabei rindo do seu jeito insistente e me deixei levar. – Isso aí. Você não é um caso perdido! – brincou dançando ao meu redor. Todo mundo estava dançando, é claro.

Quando a música acabou, ela me deu um abraço rápido e me puxou para fora da pista dizendo que estava com sede e precisando sentar um pouco. Enquanto pedia uma bebida para Jasper, puxei um dos banquinhos altos que estava livre para que sentasse. Ela e Alice engataram em uma conversa na qual não prestei atenção. Minha cabeça estava perdida em três coisas: 1 – Bella Swan veio para festa comigo. 2 – Bella Swan amava a música que fiz para ela, sem saber disso. 3 – Bella Swan me puxou para dançar.

Depois que Rosalie voltou com Emmett e outra roupa, as três sumiram na multidão dizendo que iriam reabastecer a mesa. Meu primo fofoqueiro contou a Jasper que tinha composto outra música e tive a ideia de chamá-los para me ajudar. Emmett aprendeu a tocar violão porque precisava de alguém para tocar comigo. Ser sozinho e tocar todas as coisas demorava muito tempo e foi Jasper quem me ensinou as facetas do contrabaixo

Pouco tempo depois o barulho da festa começou a me irritar e então, fugi para a varanda do segundo andar querendo um pouco de silêncio. Eu tinha uma limitação de tempo em lugares fechados, abafados e com muita gente e barulho. A casa dos meus tios era na mesma reta que a minha, algumas quadras acima, no bairro vizinho, mas também de frente ao mar. O pôr-do-sol era um dos meus melhores momentos para tocar, apenas brincar com algumas notas no violão enquanto observo as luzes amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas chocando-se com a imensidão azul de um jeito terno, quase apaixonado.

- Parece que procuramos a mesma varanda. – A voz de Bella me assustou e vi que estava sentada, encolhida em um dos sofás do canto. – Percebi que não tinha me visto aqui.

- O que houve?

- Meus pés estão doendo um pouco com esse sapato, lá embaixo está um pouco sufocante, cheio, e quando precisei vir ao banheiro, James meio que me seguiu e me escondi aqui – respondeu honestamente com um sorriso – E você?

- Eu não sou muito disso... Chega uma hora que me irrita.

- Você está totalmente fora de cena, não é?

- Um pouco sim. Emmett é meu primo, ele ficaria chateado se não viesse, mesmo que amanhã vai ter a festa com a família.

- Alice e ele me convidaram. Rosalie disse que a mãe dele pediu para me chamar também.

- Emmett tem poucos amigos, apesar de ser popular, se que é me entende – respondi calmamente e ela sorriu, feliz por ser amiga dele. – Eu posso te buscar amanhã... Para que não chegue sozinha.

- Isso seria muito gentil. Eu aceito, obrigada – disse com um sorriso terno e viramos nossa atenção para a bela vista a minha frente. – Então, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Outra? – brinquei porque ela apareceu nervosa de repente.

- É, outra – sorriu revirando os olhos – Esse projeto do Jukebox com o Bruno Mars surgiu como? Pergunto porque achei impressionante, mas prometo não contar para todo mundo. Sabe, é que a escola inteira encara você como uma celebridade, você conhece os cantores, você já ganhou prêmios, tem fã clube e um website. É algo assim... muito grande, eu mesma morria de vergonha de falar com você e tudo mais, então, me responda apenas se quiser e eu prometo ficar quieta.

Involuntariamente, soltei uma gargalhada do estado tagarela sem noção dela.

- Espere, você tinha vergonha de falar comigo? – perguntei quando absorvi sua informação – Por quê?

- Você é um pouco sério... A gente estuda na mesma escola a um tempão... Sei lá, pensei que não gostasse de falar comigo.

- Eu... Sei lá. Quer dizer, nada contra você, nem nada do tipo. Você é do grupo dos populares e eu meio que me excluo porque não tenho paciência. Não sei explicar, você só parecia ser algo... Distante.

- Oh...

- Eu também tinha vergonha de falar com você. Ao contrario do que muitos pensam, minha timidez consegue arrancar o melhor de mim.

- Depois eu percebi que era timidez – disse brincando com seu anel de caveira – E eu achava que você era gago.

- O quê?

- Ai meu deus, eu pensei alto! Esquece! – sussurrou e surpreendentemente seu rosto foi ficando vermelho e ela se escondeu. – Argh, eu tenho esse problema de falar demais. É horroroso.

- Está tudo bem. É que quando você falava comigo, eu ficava com vergonha. Apenas isso. – respondi tirando suas mãos do rosto e segurei por um tempo, até que ela começou a brincar com meus dedos.

- Aí estão vocês. – Rosalie chegou com uma cesta na mão e puxou o outro sofá para perto, assim como a mesa – Me ajudem aqui. Fiz um contrabando de coisas – disse e fui atrás dela, pegando as cestinhas de comidas e bebida que tinha trazido. – Emmett é um sem noção por criar um evento no facebook. A festa está quente, insuportavelmente cheia de gente que nem conhecemos. Alice está tentando tirar as bebidas de fácil acesso, assim a grande parte vai embora.

A festa durou até as 23h, mais ou menos, porque Alice já tinha tudo cronometrado. O serviço de limpeza chegou quando algumas pessoas ainda conversavam no jardim. Logo após que isso foi concluído, continuamos na varanda comendo e bebendo, talvez começando a festa de verdade. Eventualmente, Alice insistiu que tocasse algumas das minhas músicas para cantarmos juntos. Ela fodidamente queria que eu cantasse na frente de Bella? Meu coração disparou no peito quando Bella pediu que cantasse a versão acústica de Daylight. Eu não tinha composto a letra, Adam enviou-me a letra por e-mail e algumas notas, perguntando se poderíamos trabalhar juntos nisso. A canção era especial e a gravadora meio que estava pressionando uma parceria. Como sempre, apenas dei os ombros e fui com meu pai até Los Angeles por uns dias durante o verão passado para trabalhar isso.

Engoli minha vergonha e nervosismo e foquei minha atenção apenas nas notas, fechei os olhos e fingi que eles não estavam ali. Talvez na minha mente posso ter deixado apenas a imagem dela, sentada ao meu lado, com seu curto vestido verde, suas pernas deliciosas expostas e uma pequena almofada tapando a visão de Emmett e Jasper do outro lado. Ela estava tão serena, sempre sorrindo, enrugando a pontinha do nariz quando falava algo com Rosalie e colocando Emmett em problemas com a boca gigante e falta de filtro. Ela era fácil de estar ao redor. Assim que terminei a música, um silêncio estranho seguiu e abri os olhos. Alice estava secando os olhos. Rosalie tinha a cabeça apoiada em Emmett, com um brilho melancólico e Bella estava me fitando de um jeito que eu jamais poderia descrever e merda, jamais esqueceria também.

Encerramos a noite pouco antes da meia noite. Nós nos despedimos e seguimos para meu carro, tendo um caminho silencioso. Não foi ruim. Eu sabia que ela estava me fitando o tempo todo e volta e meia, deixava meu olhar pousar no dela. Estacionei em frente a sua casa e tomei uma respiração profunda.

- A ideia do Jukebox para o Bruno surgiu meio que do nada. Estava observando umas coisas e compus as duas músicas. Realmente amei as letras, mas elas pareciam chatas em som acústico. E no piano um tanto depressivas – disse lentamente e ela parou seu movimento de sair do carro e encostou-se ao banco novamente – Mexendo em umas caixas antigas do meu pai, encontrei o vinil dos Jackson Five. Fiz alguns testes no estúdio, meus pais gostaram e ficaram maravilhados com o som e tudo mais... Enviei para o Bruno. Ele pegou o carro e apareceu na minha casa com mais letras e nós passamos uma semana trabalhando nisso. Depois que fiquei indo e vindo de L.A o tempo todo, mas essa foi a ideia em si.

- Nossa... Eu fico impressionada como sua mente funciona – murmurou e eu corei. Sim, fodidamente corei pelo elogio dela. A luz da varanda acendeu. Essa era a nossa dica. – Minha mãe está mandando entrar. Obrigada por hoje... Por tudo.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã 18h30, por favor. – sorriu e beijou meu rosto, um pouco mais demorado.

Cheguei em casa, a encontrei vazia. Achei que meus pais estariam no hospital, mas um bilhete na geladeira avisava que tinham saído para jantar fora e dançar. Tranquei a casa e acionei o alarme, indo diretamente para o meu quarto, mas sem sono nenhum. Liguei meu computador e conectei no facebook, vendo que sem querer saí em algumas fotos e as fotos que Rosalie tirou já estavam online. Uma delas era da varanda, de nós dois no sofá, Bella estava com a cabeça próxima ao meu ombro, fazendo careta e tinha o meu rosto virado em direção ao seu com um meio sorriso. Salvei essa e todas as outras que nós dois estávamos próximos.

Entrei no meu twitter e vi que tinha atingidoi a marca dos 300 mil seguidores. Eu tinha duas semanas com a conta "oficialmente" anunciada. Deixei que o fã clube soubesse disso e logo eles literalmente enlouqueceram. A gravadora que eu fazia parceria e tinha um contrato no qual a renda das minhas músicas eram acertadas fez uma nota a alguns dias. Vi que tinha algumas mentions e parei para responder as interessantes.

E então uma nova surgiu. Era o próprio Adam Levine falando sobre o trabalho em Daylight com alguém, provavelmente fã e me mencionou. Isso rendeu mais alguns seguidores de forma rápida, assim como likes na página e mensagens. Não estava com cabeça para isso agora e então, rapidamente fechei tudo e me preparei para dormir. Sábado, normalmente, ninguém me tirava da cama cedo. Nem mesmo minha mãe ousava bater na porta do meu quarto antes da hora do almoço. Acordei com a casa vazia, pedi meu almoço em um restaurante próximo e passei a tarde inteira deitado no quarto, assistindo filmes.

- Ei você. Dia da preguiça? – Esme entrou no meu quarto e deu um sorriso.

- Até Deus descansou no sétimo dia – brinquei e dei espaço para que sentasse na cama – Onde a senhora foi que não me avisou? – perguntei fingindo um tom paternal.

- Compras e dei uma rápida passadinha no hospital – respondeu com um sorriso e foi em direção ao meu closet.

- Nem pensar, mãe! Ontem você fez de novo! – gemi levantando da cama rapidamente – Hoje eu escolho minha roupa, obrigada.

- Ah, o quê eu fiz?

- Muito engraçado, Esme Cullen. Isso não vai colar dessa vez. – retruquei empurrando-a para fora do meu quarto – Vejo você no jantar.

- Você não irá conosco? – perguntou um pouco decepcionada. Como se eu tivesse dez anos e fosse legal andar no banco de trás do carro. Só me faltava uma cadeirinha de bebê.

- Não. Prometi dar carona a uma pessoa para o jantar de Emmett.

- Oh, quem? – Esme suspirou surpresa, abrindo um sorriso maior e mais brilhante que o sol – É uma menina?

- Tchau, mãe. – murmurei dando as costas.

- Esme, querida, deixe Edward em paz. – Carlisle entrou no quarto e puxou-a pela mão – Veremos você mais tarde.

Rapidamente me arrumei, saindo de casa pouco depois dos meus pais, seguindo meu caminho para casa de Bella. Novamente, assim que parei o carro, ela saiu. Fiz uma pequena dança interna por suas pernas estarem descobertas novamente, com um short preto e uma blusa branca justa e sapatos também escuros e altos. Nós nos cumprimentamos rapidamente, abri sua porta e dei a volta, para seguir o caminho até a casa de Emmett.

- Vo-você está muito bonita. – disse rapidamente olhando em sua direção e virei para frente.

- Obrigada, Edward. Você também está muito bonito. Azul fica bem em você.

- Tudo fica bem em você – disse e rapidamente fechei minha boca. Pensei alto, merda. Bella não pareceu se importar e riu.

Nós conversamos sobre seu dia preguiçoso, assim como o meu e chegamos na casa dos meus tios. Tia Carmen nos recebeu na porta com beijos e abraços.

- Oh Bella, como vai, querida? Você está linda como sempre! – disse sorrindo e Bella corou. – E você, meu sobrinho? Como sempre arrasando corações. Não dê mole a ele, Bella.

- Ah... – nós murmuramos juntos e minha tia entrou agitada como sempre, falando algo sobre o jantar. – Desculpe por isso. – disse e ela encolheu os ombros – Vamos, todos devem estar na sala – completei e toquei a base de suas costas para conduzi-la.

Meus pais estavam na sala, assim como Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Vovó e Vovô. Engoli o gemido porque realmente não pensei no que eles pensariam ao me ver chegar com Bella, mas acho que ela se sentiria ainda mais deslocada por chegar sozinha. Bella entregou seu presente a Emmett, foi apresentada e cumprimentou todos. Peguei refrigerantes para nós dois e sentamos no mesmo sofá que Rosalie e Emmett.

A noite foi agradável. Vovó ficou importunando a vida de Bella porque ela era uma novidade. Emmett e eu a salvamos da vergonha por várias vezes antes do jantar finalmente estar pronto. Minha tia preparou basicamente todas as comidas favoritas de Emmett. Isso quer dizer que havia uma variedade imensa de coisas que ele gostava de comer. Reuniões de família na minha casa nunca faltam comidas e pratos variados. Vovó é do Sul, assim como Jasper. Então nós gostamos de estar juntos e comendo, de preferência.

Bella riu do meu prato e a variedade de carne que havia nele. Ela e Rosalie comiam como os caras e isso era legal. Nada mais chato que garotas que não comem na frente dos meninos ou vivem contando calorias. Isso não parecia afetá-las, como afetava Alice. Minha mãe não parava de dar olhares significativos entre Bella e eu, mas graças a Deus não falou nada. Meu pai piscou todo conhecedor e deu um aceno aprovativo. Revirei meus olhos e continuei comendo.

- Saiu no jornal que você foi indicado ao MTV Awards. – Tia Carmen começou e engoli um gemido – Você vai?

- Bom, acho que sim, não sei. A gravadora normalmente avisa se for ganhar ou não. É apenas um dos prêmios pequenos.

- Artista Promissor aos 17 anos de idade... Não vejo nada de prêmio pequeno – Tio Eleazar disse com orgulho.

- Edward é como eu: nós somos os melhores, mas não saímos por aí nos gabando – Emmett disse com uma risada e todos nós rimos. Certamente meu primo era tudo, menos humilde. Ele deu um sorriso na minha direção e fiquei grato que tenha mudado o foco da conversa. Isso seria desconfortável.

- Eu tenho o maior orgulho dos meus netos. – Vovó disse com um sorriso – Meus meninos não poderiam ter me dado uma família melhor.

- Assim como noras – Esme disse com um sorriso que fez a Vovó bufar. Ela e Tia Carmen gostavam de implicar com minha Vó e vice versa. No fundo, elas se adoravam. Bastava alguém falar mal de alguma delas ou de nós que as três se uniam como leoas.

Depois do jantar, Bella e eu subimos para a varanda junto com Rosalie e Emmett, com alguns docinhos e refrigerante.

- Esse docinho de nozes está uma delícia – Bella disse com um gemido que foi diretamente para meu pau. – Vocês precisam provar esse – murmurou de boca cheia, ainda soltando sons adoráveis. – Toma.

- Jesus, esse de chocolate derrete na boca – Rosalie murmurou e me entregou um. Eu ainda estava provando o de nozes. – Caramba, nós precisamos ir nessa padaria amanhã. Eu preciso comer mais disso lá.

- Rose, baby, você ainda nem provou a torta.

- Nós podemos ir amanhã. Eu quero ir, pelo menos – Bella disse comendo mais um docinho e fechou os olhos. – Segunda-feira descontamos tudo na academia, não me importo.

- Devíamos pegar um cinema e depois comer lá, ou antes – Emmett sugeriu e as meninas balançaram a cabeça de acordo – Tudo bem para você, Edward?

- Vocês querem que eu vá?

- Claro que sim. Eu quero, pelo menos – Bella disse e nós trocamos um olhar e um sorriso.

E assim, eu percebi que amanhã ficaria no escuro cinema com ninguém menos que Bella Swan. Nós teríamos um encontro. Isso seria um encontro, certo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time**

**Know there was something there**

**And something that I left behind**

**When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets**

**Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**

**.**

**Betas: Brenda e Leili.**

- Vamos lá meninas! – gritei tendo o melhor da minha animação com a música. Era só o aquecimento.

Nosso grupo de líderes de torcida era o campeão estadual pelos últimos dois anos. Nós realmente queríamos levar a terceira taça dentro de alguns meses e justamente por isso os ensaios andavam um pouco puxados. Nossa treinadora era muito rigorosa e nós também éramos com a dança. Ano passado fui a líder e esse ano passei a faixa para Lauren porque minha mãe não queria mais que ficasse com tantos trabalhos extras. Praticamente passava o dia inteiro na escola e estava deixando de fazer outras tarefas importantes das outras matérias. Sem contar que era muito cansativo e decidi que Lauren era uma boa dançarina, me ajudava muito e tinha o mesmo interesse que eu: vencer.

Depois de aquecer com três músicas da Beyoncé, seguimos para nossa coreografia. Era uma das batidas feita por nosso aluno de ouro, Edward Cullen. Errei meu passo só em pensar nele. Balancei minha cabeça e continuei dançando, focando minha atenção no meu próprio corpo no espelho, nos gritos incentivadores da treinadora e em Lauren. Assim que terminamos, me joguei no chão. Precisava de um banho urgentemente. Era estranho ensaiar faltando algumas garotas, mas só depois de todas as aulas que conseguíamos um ensaio geral. Agora pela manhã, nós estávamos em Spare. Drenei duas garrafas de água e corri para o chuveiro. O sinal tocaria em breve e turma do nono ano iria usar a quadra.

Dividi o chuveiro com Rosalie por falta de tempo e ajudei Lauren a desembolar o cabelo da chapinha. Quando estávamos atrasadas, sempre acontecia algo. Vesti-me rapidamente. Meu short jeans era folgado e cumprido o suficiente para ninguém reclamar. Assim que saímos do vestiário, o sinal tocou e os corredores começaram a ficar abarrotados. Lauren imediatamente abraçou Tyler. Eles dois ficaram um grude, eles realmente haviam ficado muito chatos desde que assumiram os sentimentos. Rosalie encontrou Emmett e eu vi Edward passar de cabeça baixa, como sempre, perdido em seus pensamentos. Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente na minha direção. Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, sentindo as borboletas do meu estomago fazerem uma bagunça dentro de mim.

Três dias e tudo mudou. Sexta-feira ele gentilmente ofereceu ser minha companhia enquanto pensava em uma maneira de fugir de James. Dar uma dica que realmente não estou mais interessada. Eu quero um namorado e não uma melhor amiga para fazer compras. Se ele não percebeu que a fruta que gosta, eu como até o caroço, eu é que não ia perder meu tempo em um namoro assim. Quando ele se tocar, quem sabe, poderemos ser amigos. Agora eu estava realmente interessada em outra pessoa. Edward era muito fofo. Tímido, inteligente e realmente talentoso. Sem contar com a sua gentileza. Já disse fofo? E com toda certeza lindo? Ele era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto que eu, isso me dava uma sensação de segurança muito grande.

Estou divagando. Durante a festa de Emmett, percebi que ele não era tão misterioso assim. Ele só é diferente de todos os outros meninos. Ele é perspicaz e sentimental. Ele vê as coisas com o coração e com toda certeza é humilde sobre seu imenso talento. Aquela noite, algo mudou em mim. Quer dizer, sempre quis muito falar com ele, assim como as outras meninas, o acho o cara mais bonito da escola e ouço suas músicas, porque ele realmente escreve coisas maravilhosas. Edward é muito reservado. Não fala com ninguém desde quando entrou na escola alguns anos atrás. Lembro-me da primeira vez que o vi, na verdade, lembro-me de todas as vezes que nos falamos... Que foram muito poucas. Acho que derreti completamente ao vê-lo cantar bem ao meu lado. Sério, não tinha comparação sua doce voz aveludada cantando Daylight no maior clima de dedicação.

Sábado, era a festa familiar do aniversário de Emmett. Nós estudamos juntos desde a pré-escola. Então a mãe dele me convidou porque aparecia algumas vezes na casa deles com Rosalie, minha melhor amiga desde a pré-escola também. Eles sempre se gostaram, não foi surpresa pra mim quando no ano passado eles resolveram começar a namorar. Na verdade, acho até que demoraram muito. Eu pensei que Edward um dia fosse andar conosco, mas perdi as esperanças conforme os anos foram passando. Era óbvio que os estilos eram completamente diferente.

Foi divertido vê-lo interagir com sua família. Um clima diferente estava rolando entre nós dois e eu jamais imaginei que um cara como Edward Cullen sequer pudesse olhar na minha direção. E bem, quando ele fazia isso, corava. Também percebi que ele adorava olhar minhas pernas e gaguejava quando iria me elogiar e a retardada aqui ainda o chama de gago! Eu preciso parar de falar o que penso. No domingo, as coisas, literalmente avançaram mais do que eu pensei que avançaria devido ao fato que ele é muito tímido e talvez não estivesse afim de mim como sempre fui dele. Nós combinamos de lanchar na confeitaria que a mãe de Emmett comprou o bolo e os docinhos.

Edward me buscou por volta das quatro horas da tarde. Nós conversamos pelo caminho inteiro, ele estava cheiroso e lindo com uma camiseta de xadrez, uma blusa branca por baixo, calça jeans e tênis social. E visivelmente mais a vontade comigo, quer dizer, o jeito que a gente se falava parecia que éramos amigos de infância. Ele pediu torta de nozes. Enquanto eu pedi uma de brigadeiro. Em algum momento entre as conversas animadas e as piadas idiotas de Emmett, ele me ofereceu um pedaço da sua torta e nós trocamos de prato. Isso é uma coisa bem íntima de se fazer e realmente não me importei em tê-lo sentado bem próximo com o braço apoiado na minha cadeira. Rosalie me deu olhares significativos o tempo todo, mas eu ainda não tinha absolutamente nada para contar.

Seguimos para o cinema assistir um filme qualquer. Não prestei atenção, a presença dele muito próxima deixava minha mente nublada e automaticamente nervosa. E quando estou nervosa, não paro de falar. Ele ria das minhas asneiras e me segurou porque tropecei umas duas vezes de tão aérea que estava. A ansiedade de sair novamente com Edward me fez esquecer meu casaco em cima do sofá e fiquei com muito frio dentro da sala do cinema. Ele me abraçou e puxou meu corpo para perto. Meu corpo inteiro ficou arrepiado, ele também pareceu ter a mesma reação de quando dançamos. O toque dele era diferente. Acendia algo no meu interior e me deixava completamente louca.

Quando o casal de mocinhos se beijaram na telona, virei meu rosto para ele, dando de cara com seus intensos olhos me fitando. Pisquei duas vezes e o puxei pra mim. Dane-se se ele me rejeitasse depois, mas agora, realmente queria beijá-lo. E que beijo... Meu corpo virou gelatina contra a cadeira do cinema e tenho certeza que soltei um suspiro apaixonado para minha completa vergonha. Nós ficamos nos encarando um tempão, era tão bonito e tão intenso que não paramos de nos beijar pelo filme inteiro. Sim, clichê ir para o cinema e não parar de beijar seu suposto encontro, mas quem se importa quando é Edward Cullen te beijando e fazendo isso muito bem.

Quando saímos da sala, evitamos olhar para o outro, mesmo que tivéssemos andando de mãos dadas. Rosalie e Emmett foram na frente abraçados e quando pensei em continuar meu caminho, ele me puxou de volta. Automaticamente olhei nos seus olhos e sorri. Ele estava corando. Assim como eu também estava. Ele me deu um sorriso torto sexy antes de me beijar delicadamente de novo e me abraçar ali, bem no meio do shopping lotado. Por incrível que pareça, não ficou nada estranho, ficou até melhor. Eu não queria mais que o domingo acabasse. Ficamos sentados na minha varanda até tarde, conversando um pouco sobre nossas vidas e, obviamente, nos beijando.

Ontem, segunda-feira, ele não foi a escola porque foi até L.A entregar uns trabalhos e buscar outros. Normalmente o pai dele o acompanhava e só tinha a manhã para fazer isso. De tarde fiquei ocupada em ensaiar com as meninas e depois tomar conta do meu irmão caçula, porque a babá dele precisou sair mais cedo. Isso não nos impediu de trocar mensagens o dia inteiro e conversamos um pouco no facebook antes de dormir. E agora, estávamos aqui. Edward passou o braço pelo meu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que o puxei pra mim pela sua camiseta jeans. Ele beijou meu ombro e dei graças a Deus por ter acabado de tomar banho, depois beijou minha bochecha e então meus lábios. Segurei-o com mais força porque senti que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

- Oi você. – Sorriu ainda bem próximo.

- Oi você – respondi com um suspiro. Por que ele é tão carinhoso? – Tudo bem?

- Tudo... Acabei de chegar aqui.

- Acabei de sair do treino. Nós vamos usar sua batida para dançar.

- Ficou boa? Quer dizer, a treinadora pediu algo, mas eu não entendo muito disso.

- É perfeita.

- Ei, pombinhos, vamos para sala. – Emmett passou por nós dois com um sorriso idiota e Rosalie parecia que queria sair saltando ao meu redor. Lauren e Tyler deram um sorriso de aprovação e seguiram andando.

- Acho que precisamos ir.

- Infelizmente – resmunguei com um beicinho. Eu odeio biologia. – O que você está olhando? – perguntei a menina que estava congelada observando Edward me abraçando – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Bella... – Edward gemeu envergonhado e me puxou em direção a aula. – Todos estão olhando, Bella.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Sério? Nós nos beijamos no meio do corredor...

- Ah... Certo. Não tinha pensado por esse lado.

- Bella Swan beijando alguém como eu, é isso que eles estão chocados – disse com um sorriso e parei. Não seria ao contrário? Edward Cullen beijando alguém como eu. Por que ele se diminuía tanto?

- Certamente não é por isso – murmurei, mas ele não ouviu.

A aula de biologia foi uma lentidão fora do comum. Eu estava faminta e entediada. Edward parecia estar em outro mundo, batucando sem parar com suas duas canetas, murmurando alguma coisa e balançando a cabeça no ritmo. Eu quis filmar seu momento de distração, mas volta e meia ele me olhava e dava um pequeno sorriso. Sr. Banner não parecia se importar porque ele estava, literalmente, ignorando a presença dele. Fiz anotações por nós dois e quando sinal bateu, tive o desejo de ajoelhar, mas meu telefone vibrou e rapidamente vi que meu whattsapp estava agitado, um dos grupos tinha fotos minhas e de Edward beijando, andando de mãos dadas pelo corredor da escola. Algumas das fãs enlouquecidas dele estavam me xingando.

- Que foi? Você ficou emburrada – Edward distraiu meus pensamentos.

- Estou sendo xingada pelo seu fã clube da escola – respondi mostrando meu celular.

- Palhaçada. – suspirou balançando a cabeça. – Elas são terríveis. Ignore isso.

- Vamos comer... Estou com fome. – resmunguei com meu humor um pouco azedo.

- Bella, sério. Ignora isso.

- Estou com fome. Só isso – respondi irritada.

Seguimos em silêncio para o refeitório. Eu nunca via Edward aqui e fiquei realmente curiosa sobre onde ele se escondia no intervalo. Peguei um sanduíche natural e um pote de gelatina colorida com uma lata de suco de limão. Ele pegou o mesmo, mas ignorou a bandeja. Fiz meu caminho automático para mesa do pessoal e ele me olhou meio incerto.

- Você não quer ir lá?

- Vai ser um pouco estranho – respondeu olhando hesitante.

- E onde você normalmente come?

- Lá fora.

- Sério? Você me leva lá?

- Se você quiser vir... – respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Peguei sua mão e acenei para as meninas, mas elas estavam muito distraídas com seus namorados. Pelo menos não teria James em cima de mim ou ficaria desconfortável com os casais se pegando do meu lado. Era uma guerra todo dia. Edward me arrastou para fora do refeitório pela porta lateral e seguimos um caminho estreito até um tronco de arvore. Ele jogou sua mochila ali e sentou.

- Sério? Aqui é sua bat-caverna? – provoquei sentando-me ao seu lado. – Nós não podemos comer aqui fora com a bandeja.

- Eu sei, mas eles não vão fazer nada para me irritar – respondeu com um sorriso e desembrulhei meu sanduíche. – Não consigo ficar muito tempo no barulho. Sem contar que não tenho exatamente um grupo para sentar...

- Você poderia sentar conosco ou amanhã podemos criar uma nova mesa. Eu duvido que Rosalie e Emmett se importem em trocar de lugar – retruquei calmamente antes de começar a comer. Meu celular continuou vibrando, as mensagens sobre rumores do nosso relacionamento eram bem absurdas. Esse povo fofoqueiro. – Segundo as meninas, nós estamos juntos desde as férias de verão, mas não assumimos porque traí James com você e não queríamos um clima estranho – disse depois que engoli minha mordida. – Olha essa! Eu estou tentando te seduzir e garantir o golpe da barriga.

- Isso é ridículo. Realmente não entendo como elas perdem tempo fuxicando minha vida dessa maneira – bufou olhando para meu celular como se fossem elas.

- Jéssica Stanley está negando que nós estamos ficando a tanto tempo. Ela aposta que é algo recente.

- Elas sabem que você faz parte desse grupo?

- Edward, todo mundo faz parte desse grupo. Até seu primo – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Nós estamos?

Eu entendi a pergunta dele e virei para olhá-lo.

- Estamos? – retruquei envergonhada.

- Por mim sim...

- Então estamos – sussurrei antes de ganhar um beijo leve nos lábios. – Rosalie está perguntando onde estamos. Posso dizer?

- Se eles forem vir sozinhos, pode sim.

Rapidamente enviei uma sms explicando onde estávamos e pedi que eles viessem sozinhos apenas para certificar. Não queria estragar o humor de Edward. Ele já estava um pouco agitado com as coisas que li no celular. Agora que minha fome tinha passado, realmente não estava me importando com o que elas diziam. Terminei de comer e ouvi a voz de Emmett falando alguma coisa com Rosalie, que a fez rir.

- Estamos aqui, Emm – Edward disse e eles viraram para nos ver. – Descobriram meu lugar. Precisarei matá-los – suspirou de brincadeira.

- Bella, pula para o colo de Edward, porque vamos nos esconder aí também. – Rosalie disse e vi que o espaço era pequeno mesmo. – Estavam enchendo o saco. Ainda mais James. Que garoto chato de merda – reclamou me dando um olhar feio e me encolhi para que passassem. – Anda Bella, quero sentar.

Respirei fundo e levantei. Edward não reclamou nenhum pouco de me ter sentada entre suas pernas. Ele beijou minha cabeça e me abraçou, praticamente me protegendo das reclamações da minha amiga sobre James. Ela sempre o detestou, nunca escondeu isso, agora que nós terminamos, ela se sente livre em jogar na minha cara todos os eu te avisei que realmente avisou duramente meu namoro.

- As fãs de Edward querem me matar.

- Elas querem matar todo mundo, inclusive ele. Isso não é novidade. – Rosalie bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Ele tem sorte que elas não correm atrás dele como fazem com os famosos de hollywood. – Emmett brincou e Edward parecia apavorado – Relaxa mano. Espere que todo mundo te conheça na festa da MTV.

- Que festa da MTV? – Rosalie perguntou confusa. Eu também estava.

- É uma festa para conhecer os anunciados dos prêmios. Então em um monte de matérias vai sair sobre mim, só para dar sentido a indicação. A assessora de imprensa da gravadora conversou comigo ontem. Ela avisou que minha popularidade deve aumentar muito rapidamente.

- Você vai se apresentar? – perguntei porque vê-lo cantar era uma coisa e tanto.

- A gravadora me deu umas músicas para escolher... Que fiz, sabe. Fiquei entre Better Man, que fiz para o James Morrison ou When I Was Your Man do Bruno. As secretárias vieram e votaram na segunda música porque é no piano...

- E obviamente elas gostam mais – murmurei e mordi os lábios porque foi mais uma escapada. Rosalie e Emmett riram e senti o peito de Edward tremer com sua risada. Fechei meus olhos mortificada de vergonha. – Quando vai ser?

- Em três semanas. – respondeu beijando minha bochecha ainda aquecida de vergonha. – Espere, quero fazer algo – disse e puxou seu iphone, tirando uma foto de nós dois. – Vou publicar isso – sorriu e vi a maldade nos seus olhos. Ele estava querendo provocar seu fã-clube. – Você se importa?

Ele quer postar uma foto nossa e ainda pergunta se me importo.

- Claro que não – sorri animada feito uma boba.

- Você vai ficar com Jace hoje? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Sim, a babá dele está com problemas. Agora de manhã ele está com a minha mãe no consultório, mas eu posso imaginar a zona que ele está fazendo – respondi sorrindo e realmente imaginando como meu irmãozinho de quase três anos devia estar deixando a mamãe louca.- Você ainda vai vir? De tarde ele tira soneca.

- Eu adoro seu irmão. Se Emmett me der um pé na bunda, já sei com quem vou ficar – brincou e Emmett riu, negando que jamais fariam isso. – Além do mais, falta pouca coisa para o seu aniversário.

- Não divulguem para ninguém, pelo amor de Deus. – sussurrei preocupada de alguém estar ouvindo nossa conversa. – Não quero uma réplica do aniversário de Emmett. Minha mãe surta, além do mais, ela falou que poderemos ter bebidas e ficar até tarde.

- Pra quê acabar com a festa se Tia Renée tá liberando tudo?

- Ela sabe que nós vamos beber de qualquer forma, então, prefere que façamos isso dentro de casa. Sem exageros, claro. Vocês vão dormir lá, não vão?

- Vamos, ué.

- Você também, não é Edward? – perguntei virando meu rosto.

- Se está me convidando... – sorriu timidamente e ri do seu jeito bonitinho e o beijei.

Infelizmente o sinal tocou e nós precisamos voltar para escola. Edward deixou minha bandeja na cozinha, dando um sorriso de molhar calcinhas para ajudante que não fez nada além de balançar a cabeça completamente derretida por ele. Seguimos caminhos separados, porque tínhamos aulas separadas, mas ele me deu um beijo de deixar pernas bambas no meio do corredor novamente e percebi que era para deixar as meninas loucas e que ele realmente não ligava para opinião delas.

Entrei na sala de matemática sentindo todos os olhares em mim e sussurros. Isso que dá beijar celebridades. Minhas orelhas estavam completamente quentes, assim como minhas bochechas. Tentei focar minha atenção na aula, mas todo mundo estava me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto ou sequer falado comigo. Faço parte do grupo dos populares, fui rainha do baile de inverno do ano passado, capitã das líderes de torcida e faço parte do comitê de organização de eventos da escola.

Não consegui ver Edward no intervalo de uma aula a outra. Eram só dez minutos e não tinha ideia de que direção ele estava indo. Corri para minha sala pensando que evitaria os cochichos e risinhos idiotas, mas isso não aconteceu. Já estava ficando com fome novamente, mas tinha esquecido de colocar barra de cereal na bolsa. Assim que o sinal tocou, eu já estava saindo da sala disparada. Meu celular tocou no meio do caminho e era minha mãe.

- Oi mamãe.

- Oi querida, já terminaram suas aulas? – perguntou calmamente.

- Sim. Como está Jace?

- Está brincando com Maggie. Você pode vir buscá-lo por volta das quatro e meia? – perguntou e estava digitando algo.

- Posso sim.

- Você quer jantar fora hoje?

- Seria ótimo, porque estou com preguiça de cozinhar.

- Eu também, escolha o restaurante e me mande uma mensagem.

- Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco. Te amo.

O consultório devia estar com um ritmo mais lento hoje, caso contrário, ela estaria implorando para buscar Jace. A babá dele estava com uns problemas com o filho doente e então, tirou uns dias de folga. Meu irmão tem a tendência de ser selvagem e pimenta como qualquer criança de dois anos e meio de idade. A chegada de Jace em nossas vidas foi uma surpresa. Minha mãe, Renée Higginbotham, é uma conceituada ginecologista aqui em San Diego. Ela é obstetra também e muitas grávidas querem ser cuidadas por ela. Dentro da medicina, ganhou vários prêmios e está sempre sendo convidada para congressos. Eu tenho o maior orgulho da sua profissão e sua dedicação. Depois do meu pai, no qual ela se divorciou quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, nunca mais casou. Quer dizer, ela e Charlie ainda tiveram um rolo por um tempo, mas a distância. Ele morando em L.A e nós duas aqui. Alguns anos atrás, ela se envolveu com um cara no qual nunca conheci, um médico também, mas o romance foi breve e ela não gosta de me apresentar ninguém sem ser realmente sério – ou seja, ela nunca me apresenta seus namorados. Eu descubro espiando suas coisas.

O relacionamento com esse cara terminou, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Enquanto fiquei feliz em finalmente ter um irmão ou irmã, porque meus pais me negaram isso a vida inteira, o cara sumiu no mundo e decidiu não fazer parte da vida de Jace por não querer ser pai. Isso magoou muito e ela teve alguns meses de depressão, o que foi aceitável no seu estado. Meu pai foi um herói, indo e vindo quase todos os dias, dando uma moral grande e quando Jace nasceu, ele assistiu o parto como um pai. Eles são muito amigos, beirando à amizade colorida. Charlie é padrinho do nosso pequeno pimenta, a figura paterna que meu irmão tem. Assim, minha família é formada, e o pai biológico de Jace nunca mais deu notícia depois que abriu mão dos seus direitos juridicamente.

O carro de Edward estava estacionado ao lado do meu. Encontrei-o com Emmett e Rosalie conversando encostados no seu Volvo e fiquei feliz que tivesse me esperado. Nós conversamos por um tempo, mas decidi que precisava parar em algum lugar para comer. Eles gostaram da ideia e assim nos dividimos em nossos carros e paramos em um restaurante que gostava muito: Muzita Bistrô. Já tinha vindo aqui várias vezes com minha mãe e a garçonete quase abaixou as calcinhas quando viu Edward e Emmett entrando juntos na frente. Eles pediram uma mesa, estava meio vazio pelo horário, mas ainda estavam servindo. Ele tinha uma pausa antes do horário do jantar.

- Ei, Edward. Felix acabou de confirmar que está livre hoje – Emmett disse olhando algo em seu celular.

- Tem certeza que esse cara é bom? Isso não pode vazar antes do tempo. – Edward reclamou enfezado.

- Cara, ele é bom sim. Eu te mostrei uns vídeos dele tocando e não vai contar para ninguém, você vai ficar com a música.

- Eu não sei Emmett. É complicado entregar assim para qualquer um...

- Você que sabe...

- Talvez a gente marque outra coisa mais despretensiosa...

A garçonete interrompeu a conversa deles, servindo nossas bebidas e quando ela se foi, o assunto já era outro. Rosalie estava contando da sua aula de culinária, que ela colocou fermento demais no bolo e ele explodiu no mini forno. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e o professor já não devia ter esperanças com ela. Minha amiga realmente era uma negação. Comi um delicioso ravióli e Edward pediu espaguete ao molho branco. Ele realmente não se importava que roubasse algumas garfadas da sua comida.

- Preciso buscar meu irmão no trabalho da minha mãe – suspirei quando paramos para nos despedir. Rosalie estava fazendo o mesmo com Emmett. – Nos falamos mais tarde?

- Sim, com certeza – sorriu me puxando para um abraço gostoso – E então, posso te buscar amanhã para irmos juntos a escola?

- Você quer fazer isso?

- Realmente quero.

- Então te espero amanhã.

Edward esperou que saísse com meu carro junto com Rosalie. Nós ficamos com aquela melancolia pós-despedida e ligamos o som, colocando Britney Spears a toda altura, cantando a pleno pulmões até a clínica da minha mãe. Estacionei na porta mesmo e entramos, sendo recebidas pela recepcionista, Giana.

- Oi Gi, cadê o pequeno?

- Está lá no segundo andar com Maggie. Acho que sua mãe está em consulta, mas confere lá em cima.

Jace estava sentado brincando com seus carrinhos e Maggie estava falando ao telefone.

- Bee! – gritou quando me viu e veio correndo para meu colo – Vamos _bincar_?

- Não vamos brincar agora, vamos para casa. – sorri beijando e tentando domar sua cabeleira loira. – Como você está? – perguntei beijando-o e ele estava azedo de tanto brincar. – Você se comportou com a mamãe?

- Claro que sim! – sorriu docemente.

- Rose, me ajuda aqui com as coisas dele. Mamãe deve demorar – pedi e começamos a catar os brinquedos dele e fomos embora. Instalei a cadeirinha no banco de trás e o prendi corretamente. – Vou dar um banho nele, algo para comer e fazê-lo dormir e nós estaremos livres.

- Sem pressa. Eu começo enquanto você fica com ele.

Jace já estava cansado, caso contrário, ele entraria em casa correndo e não andando. Guardei as coisas dele, preparei um banho divertido cheio de espuma e brinquedos. Esfreguei a cabeça dele e as pernas rabiscadas de canetinha. Ele mamou um pouco de leite quente e logo adormeceu no meu colo assistindo televisão. Graças a Deus ele não usava mais fralda, mas iria ficar vigiando seu xixi.

- E então... O que está rolando entre você e o misterioso Edward Cullen? – Rosalie perguntou quicando na minha cama.

- Nós estamos ficando – respondi corando.

- Ele sabe que você sempre foi afim dele?

- Claro que não... Tá que tudo aconteceu meio rápido, acho que fica bem óbvio né.

- Que bonitinho. Sua paixonite do colegial te dando uns pegas – Rosalie suspirou agarrando meu travesseiro. – Você devia contar que sempre gostou dele.

- Tá maluca? A gente tem três dias juntos e vou espantar o menino. Ele vai achar que sou uma maluca obsessiva.

- Tudo bem, mas você está gostando?

- Como não gostar? Ele é tão fofo – suspirei deitando na cama. – Ele me beija de um jeito tão gostoso. Ele é tão carinhoso. E cora quando falo com ele... Todo gentil, abre porta, puxa cadeira...

- Isso é coisa dos Cullen. Eles são muito rigorosos com educação – Rosalie disse com um sorriso. – Desejo sorte, amiga. Que ele seja bom para você.

- Obrigada. Vai ser sim. Já está sendo – sorri agarrando ainda mais meu ursinho. – Agora vamos nos concentrar na minha festinha.

Eu poderia pensar em Edward o dia inteiro. Teria motivos de sobra porque ele realmente mexia comigo de formas inesperadas. E estava roubando meu coração aos pouquinhos.

**Nota:** Para quem perguntou _**"Spare"**_ é como um tempo vago. Muito comum no ensino médio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro.**

**Never had much faith in love or miracles.**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line.**

**But swimming in your world is something spiritual.**

**I'm born again every time you spend the night.**

- Bella, será que você pode ficar com Jace novamente amanhã? – Mamãe perguntou durante o jantar – Filha deixa esse celular enquanto comemos.

- Desculpa, mãe, eu estava só respondendo essa sms – murmurei e rapidamente deixei o celular em cima da mesa, mas afastada das mãos ágeis do pequeno. – Posso sim, mãe. Você está com o dia agitado.

- Tenho uma cesárea a tarde e algumas consultas. Não vai dar para levá-lo ao hospital – respondeu bebericando seu vinho. – Estava precisando disso. Relaxar e comer bem.

- Ele ficou muito agitado.

- Sabe como é filho perto de mãe – brincou me dando um olhar e eu ri. – Quer colo, um dengo, quer brincar... Enquanto precisava trabalhar. Tive sorte de só ter paciente fácil e tranquila hoje. A maioria era volta de exame, não teve nenhum procedimento complicado. E você? Alguma novidade para me contar?

- Nada demais. Apenas confirmei com o pessoal a pequena reunião lá em casa no sábado.

- Certo... Seu telefone não parou de vibrar nos últimos vinte minutos. Quem é? – perguntou me dando um olhar engraçado. Renée percebia tudo.

- Apenas meu whattsapp, mãe. Grupos da escola que faço parte.

- Pensei que fosse sms com o menino que foi te buscar esse final de semana. Aquele, do volvo preto... Que parou lá na porta de casa na sexta-feira, no sábado e no domingo. E ainda teve uns beijos na varanda. Não me culpe por ver, fui fechar a cortina.

- Mãe... – gemi envergonhada e ela riu, ainda esperando uma resposta. – Ele é Edward Cullen.

- Edward? Filho de Esme e Carlisle? Aquele que você escrevia "Sra. Cullen" com corações no seu diário?

- Mamãe! – grunhi e Jace achou engraçado, parando até de brincar com seu boneco para rir de mim. – Você não precisa lembrar disso.

- Ele cresceu. Achei até que era alguém mais velho, tipo universitário. Também, Carlisle é um homem lindo e ainda casou com Esme, que devia ser modelo e não médica. Óbvio que o filho deles seria de parar o trânsito.

Jesus, faça minha mãe parar. Era ilógico ficar com vergonha porque Edward sequer estava aqui para ouvir, mas já estava pensando no dia que irei apresentá-los. Bom, se isso chegar acontecer. Novamente, estou colocando o carro na frente dos bois.

- Ele é melhor que a frutinha não assumida do James.

- Mãe! Tá bom. Nós começamos a ficar agora, por favor, não me envergonhe sábado porque ele também vai dormir lá em casa, tá?

- Você ainda tem camisinha? Está tomando seus remédios?

- Mãe! Eu não vou transar com ele! – sussurrei completamente mortificada. Jace estava soltando altas gargalhadas como se entendesse o assunto. Renée continuou me encarando. – Sim... Para as duas perguntas.

- Bella, você não é mais virgem. Ele provavelmente também não. Ambos são jovens e os hormônios estão à flor da pele. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Claro que precisam se cuidar.

- Mãe, nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez domingo.

- Filha, eu tenho pacientes que sequer beijam seus parceiros antes de transar. Não que ache isso bonito, mas acontece e é isso que quero que entenda. – disse calmamente. Aprendi sobre sexo antes mesmo de sonhar em beijar na boca. Minha mãe sempre foi uma amiga com grandes tendências de me envergonhar.

- Eu entendi, mãe. Obrigada – murmurei bebendo meu refrigerante para diminuir meu calor.

Graças a Deus nossa comida chegou e minha mãe saiu do tópico sexual e começou a contar sobre a ultima ligação do meu pai. Realmente dei mole em não ter ligado para ele hoje, mas o dia passou muito rápido. Ele não viria no sábado e só passaria o domingo comigo para comemorar meu aniversário. Não iria convidar Edward por motivos de que, tê-lo no mesmo ambiente que meu pai ciumento, ainda era muito pra mim. Charlie levava ao pé da letra "minha princesinha nunca vai namorar". Quando namorei Jacob e, por consequência, perdi minha virgindade com ele, a terceira guerra mundial aconteceu em casa. Cheguei a terminar com ele uma vez por não aguentar o inferno que ele fazia. Logo após Jake se mudou com a família para o Texas e não nos vimos mais.

Com James as coisas foram diferentes. Meu pai automaticamente pegou a dica de como ele era e achou que meu namoro era inofensivo, na verdade, ele apoiava por motivos óbvios. James e eu tivemos uma única experiência sexual, que foi traumatizante e um dos motivos do nosso término. Meu pai ficou triste com isso, porque ele sabia que meu namorado gostava da mesma fruta que eu e jamais me "comeria". Bom, na única vez que tentamos, tive a certeza de que ele realmente não iria comer mais mulher nenhuma na vida. Balancei minha cabeça e foquei minha atenção no jantar e no tagarelar constante da minha mãe enquanto comia e alimentava Jace.

Foi pensar no meu pai que meu celular tocou no caminho para casa. Nós nos falávamos todos os dias. Charlie é diretor de imagem de cinema. Ele trabalha com produções cinematográficas para um grande estúdio. Vive viajando com as locações dos filmes e trabalha sem hora. Esse foi um dos motivos no qual meus pais se separaram: Eles mal se viam. Quando ele estava em casa, minha mãe estava de plantão e quando se viam, estavam brigando ou se amando. Eles são complicados demais.

- Oi papai.

- Esqueceu-se de me ligar hoje, princesa?

- Tive um dia agitado, não deu tempo. Como você está?

- Estou bem, saindo do estúdio agora e indo comer. Encerramos um clipe musical ainda agora e vamos comemorar – respondeu um pouco animado.

- Comporte-se, Charlie. Nada de beijar estranhas.

- Seu pai vai fazer o quê? – Renée praticamente gritou e o carro teve um movimento brusco – Deixe-me falar com ele agora.

- Mãe, eu estou brincando. Charlie não vai fazer nada – resmunguei olhando-a com reprovação, mas com meu pai rindo na linha foi impossível ficar irritada. – Enfim, você vem domingo, não vem?

- Não vou perder o dia mais importante da minha vida por nada.

- Eu te amo, papai. Até amanhã.

- Também te amo, princesa. Dê um beijo no meu pequeno por mim e diga a sua mãe que a noite é uma criança – respondeu e encerrou a ligação.

- Mãe, papai disse que a noite é uma criança.

- Bastardo – murmurou sem me fitar e continuou dirigindo para casa com um humor azedo. Eu sabia que assim que ela estivesse sozinha, iria ligar para ele.

Jace ainda estava animado e então ficou deitado comigo assistindo televisão enquanto conversava um pouco com Edward e Rosalie no facebook. Nossa foto de mais cedo tinha recebido muitos likes e ainda não paravam de comentar desejando boas coisas ou simplesmente querendo saber quando começamos. Edward, claro, não respondeu nada e nem iria responder. Eu duvido que ele tenha lido algum além do terceiro comentário. Nós nos falamos mais um pouco, mas o sono estava me chamando e Jace parecia que tinha engolido uma bateria, perguntando "que isso?" para cada coisa que via na tela do computador.

Seu dedinho gordinho e babado deixou marca por todo lado. Não satisfeito em compartilhar minha atenção, começou a pular em cima de mim, me lamber, dar mordida e fingir ser uma bicho mal rosnando. Minha mãe, como adivinhei, estava no telefone com meu pai praticando seu papel de ex-mulher ciumenta. Eu nunca vou entender esses dois. Parece uma doença não conseguir seguir em frente. Todos os relacionamentos deles são fracassados por essa proximidade absurda e amor.

- Mãe! Jace precisa dormir! – reclamei porque ele já estava me irritando com as mordidas. – Jace, para com isso – pedi cansada de empurrá-lo. Ele me deu um sorriso maroto e percebeu que estava chateada. E como era um docinho, me deu um beijo onde machucou. – Garoto galante. Vamos descansar com a mana?

- Não. _Bincar_! Zum zum!

- Nada de brincar de zum zum agora. É hora de descansar, Jace. Fechar os olhinhos e dormir – disse tentando colocá-lo deitado, mas sentou e subiu em cima de mim, querendo brincar de cavalinho – Mãe, eu vou dopar o Jace se ele continuar em cima de mim – gritei e ela veio revirando os olhos.

- Ei garotão, vem ficar com a mamãe. – disse suavemente e ele riu, saltando em cima da minha barriga e meu jantar quase voltou. – Vem, dá beijo na Bella e diz boa noite.

- _Boua_ noite, Bee – disse com um sorriso e me beijou no rosto. – Tchau tchau – acenou no colo da minha mãe.

- Boa noite, filha. Durma com os anjos. – sussurrou me dando um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto com Jace.

Realmente dormi como uma pedra e quase perdi a hora. Sorte que Jace chorou por algum motivo no andar debaixo e saltei da cama assustada. Corri para meu banho já planejando minha roupa. Rapidamente me vesti, dei um jeito no cabelo e passei minha maquiagem básica de todos os dias. Minha mãe estava terminando o café da manhã e Jace ainda chorava por um motivo desconhecido e ela estava ignorando-o. Tinha dias que ele acordava de tpm e não queria nada, jogava tudo no chão e ficava berrando até cansar e dormir. Essa personalidade dele era uma coisa que a gente tinha que manter de rédeas curtas.

Assim que terminei de escovar os dentes, meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Edward avisando que estava me esperando. Renée, fofoqueira que só, ficou na janela quando me despedi. Precisei controlar minha respiração ao vê-lo lindo de calça jeans, camiseta verde clara, cabelos molhados e um sorriso bonito encostado no carro me esperando. Ele era tão bonito que dava vontade de ficar olhando-o o tempo todo.

- Bom dia. – disse quando me aproximei e ele riu, me puxando para um abraço e logo me beijando. – Agora sim, bom dia.

- Bom dia, minha linda. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando um beijo no meu pescoço. Agora sim eu vou derreter. – Vamos?

- Sim, por favor.

Seguimos para escola apenas em silêncio. Pousei minha mão na sua coxa por uma nova necessidade de tocá-lo o tempo todo. Eu só o veria no horário do almoço e depois na aula de biologia. Nós ainda tínhamos uns minutos e ficamos juntos no estacionamento, aos beijos, na parte de trás do seu carro onde não dava para nos ver porque tinha uns arbustos e tenho certeza que ele puxou bem o carro justamente nessa intenção. As mãos dele estavam por todo lado, mesmo que não tenha ultrapassado nenhuma marca interessante, mas ainda assim ele conseguia me deixar pegando fogo e com a minha calcinha em verdadeiro estado de miséria. E claro, havia certa parte dele bem animada pressionada contra minha barriga. Minha mão coçava para tocá-lo... Era cedo para esse tipo de coisa. Não custava nada sonhar...

Infelizmente o sinal tocou e fomos obrigados a entrar. Só nos separamos na porta da minha sala de Inglês. Ele precisava correr para a dele de Estudos Sociais e já estava atrasado. Algumas meninas pararam o que estavam fazendo para vê-lo passar e eu não poderia culpá-las, mesmo que não gostasse nenhum pouco disso. Todos os olhares ainda estavam sobre mim e jurei pra mim mesma que era questão de tempo até se acostumarem. Pelo celular vi que teve gente que conseguiu ver meus amasso com Edward e ainda inventou lugares que a mão dele passou, bem que eu queria, quis comentar, mas deixei de lado porque não valia a pena. Precisava prestar atenção na aula ou estaria com problemas.

Felizmente, o dia passou rápido. No almoço, convenci Edward a sentarmos em uma mesa vazia. Rosalie e Emmett nos fizeram companhia. Tyler e Lauren passaram rapidamente por nós e saíram para se agarrar em algum canto da escola. E assim que terminamos de comer, dei um olhar para Rosalie e ela logo chamou Emmett para dar uma voltinha. Sorrindo, sussurrei no ouvido de Edward que queria ficar sozinha com ele. Fizemos o caminho para seu tronco na parte de trás da escola e realmente não me importei em montar em seu colo e me perder nos seus braços e excelentes apertos. Em dado momento, ele deliciosamente apertou minha bunda e me trouxe para frente. Nós finalmente nos tocamos onde necessitávamos. Gemi por senti-lo tão grande pressionado a mim enquanto atacava meu pescoço com grandes beijos.

Se a gente fosse pego aqui pelo inspetor teríamos grandes problemas, mas a única coisa grande que realmente estava pensando era aquilo no qual estava me esfregando.

- Você vai me matar... – Edward sussurrou porque precisávamos acalmar as coisas. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e controlou sua respiração. Comecei a acariciar sua nuca, brincar com seus cabelos em forma de carinho mesmo. Mudei minha posição no seu colo e deitei contra seu peito. Não ia mais provocá-lo porque até ele tem um limite.

- Como está o processo da sua nova música?

- Quase terminada. Tive um pequeno trabalho para sincronizar todos os sons porque esqueci de marcar o tempo. Literalmente apanhei do meu próprio deslize, mas até meu pai me ajudou a acertar o que estava fora. Vou só dar uma limpada nos ruídos e equalizar tudo direitinho e arquivar.

- Você não vende todas as músicas?

- Quase todas, mas algumas não tem utilidade no momento, ficam arquivadas. Quando a gravadora pede algo e eu vejo se encaixa com o que tenho ou então, faço algo novo.

- De onde você tira tanta inspiração?

- Gosto de observar as coisas e a maioria delas me dá algo para escrever. Better Man, por exemplo, eu escrevi depois que ouvi um cara implorando para voltar para sua mulher. Eu estava almoçando sozinho naquele restaurante da praia, esqueci o nome, eles discutiam na mesa ao lado. Enquanto ouvia a conversa, escrevia a música.

- Que bizarro. Além dessa, qual foi a inspiração mais tosca?

- Sabe a música Natalie, do novo CD do Bruno? Aconteceu assim, um cara da banda dele tinha uma mulher que o roubou e tal, um relacionamento bem tosco. Ele estava lá desolado e os meninos estavam zoando enquanto trabalhávamos em Locked Out Of Heaven. O Bruno começou a zoá-lo fazendo uma letra de brincadeira e eu meio que terminei e acrescentei o ritmo. No fim do ensaio, a música estava pronta e eles decidiram colocar no CD. Eu nem conheço a mulher, ela provavelmente me odeia.

- Eu duvido que alguém possa te odiar.

- Ela pode não odiar, mas fortemente não gosta de mim e do Bruno. Pelo que sei, eles voltaram depois disso.

- Pelo menos ela tem uma música inspirada nela. Isso é bem legal.

- Realmente é.

Nós ficamos em silencio por um momento e percebi o quão era gostoso ficar com ele em qualquer momento. O sinal tocou e voltamos para aula de biologia. Não deu para ficarmos juntos no fim do dia porque precisava correr e buscar Jace. Ele foi um santo em me deixar em casa rapidamente, porque precisava pegar meu carro com a cadeirinha. Meu irmãozinho estava pilhado, eu quis matar Maggie quando soube que ele comeu chocolate e chupou bala. A criança tinha se transformado em um gremilin correndo para todo lado, destruindo coisas, puxando outras e derrubando o que via pelo caminho. Ele cantou e dançou com todos os desenhos e ficou pulando no mesmo lugar como um coelho ligado na tomada.

Em compensação, quando começou a cansar, somente subiu no meu colo cantarolando que me amava a cada dois minutos e adormeceu fedendo a galinha azeda. Depois dessa maratona, banho era a última coisa que faria com ele. Vai que de repente começa a chorar e não dorme mais? Não mereço isso. Meu celular tinha ligações perdidas da minha mãe e Rosalie, mas o de um cochilo antes de falar com elas. Jace literalmente sugou minhas energias. A babá precisava voltar para ontem. E merecia ganhar um aumento. Ela era uma santa.

A restante da semana passou bem rápido. Edward e eu só nos encontramos na escola no horário de nossa aula e no almoço. Eu estava cada dia mais gostando dele, aturando minha mãe e Rosalie no meu pé pelo meu constante estado aéreo. Eu e ele nos falávamos o tempo todo pelo celular, pelo whattsapp ou por mensagem. Passamos a nos ligar antes de dormir mesmo depois de conversar um tempão pelo facebook.

Rosalie chegou na minha casa sábado bem cedo. Nós começamos a arrastar alguns móveis para dar espaço, preparamos as comidas, compramos o que faltava, decoramos com luzes coloridas a sala e selecionamos uma longa playlist, assim como filmes e dvd's de música. Preferi colocar um short listrado de cintura alta, uma blusa preta e sapatos pretos, deixando meu cabelo solto e caprichei na maquiagem. Nós íamos dançar, sentar muito no chão, não seria legal ficar de saia ou vestido. Rosalie estava com uma bermuda azul bebê e blusa branca; Nós compramos nossas roupas juntas e realmente gostei do resultado. Minha mãe ficaria em casa conosco, mas não na festa. Minha casa era grande o suficiente para que ficasse em outro lugar com Jace. Ele provavelmente dormiria cedo. Do segundo andar, no quarto dele, não dava para ouvir muito as coisas embaixo.

Eu estava ansiosa para todo mundo chegar. Quer dizer, só convidei Lauren e Tyler, Emmett e Rosalie, Edward, Alice e Jasper e meus primos Riley e Demetri com suas novas namoradas que ainda não conhecia. Ano passado fiz uma festa para mais de trezentas pessoas. Foi enlouquecedor. Esse ano precisava de algo mais intimo. Emmett e Edward chegaram juntos. Ambos seguravam seus presentes e estavam rindo de algo quando abri a porta. Bonitos e arrumados, entraram. Cada um me dando um beijo e parabéns. Bom, o beijo de Edward foi completamente diferente e gostoso.

- Eu sei que é só amanhã, mas, feliz aniversário. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e me agarrei a ele para não cair. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada, Edward – sorri envergonhada e entrei com ele.

Rapidamente minha sala estava cheia. Apresentei Edward a meus primos e eles ficaram conversando enquanto servia bebidas para todo mundo e mostrava onde ficava cada coisa. Não abri presente de ninguém na hora, porque sempre ficava muito sem graça. Deixei para fazer isso depois. Minha mãe desceu para cumprimentar todo mundo brevemente com Jace no colo, mas eu sabia que ela queria olhar Edward de perto. Apresentei meu irmãozinho para Edward.

- Jace, esse é meu amigo Edward.

- Oi, _Eward_ – Jace sorriu todo simpático.

- Oi rapazinho. Você é um garoto charmoso.

- _Galoto_ da Bee – disse escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Que sortudos nós somos por sermos os garotos dela – Edward brincou com um sorriso sexy. Não resisti e dei um selinho nele.

- Beijo. Bee deu beijo. Bee dá beijo também?

- Claro que dou, meu gostoso – sorri para sua fofura – Todos os beijos do mundo.

- Espero que ele saiba compartilhar – Edward sussurrou com um sorriso zombeteiro e revirei os olhos. – Seria uma pena ser privado de algo tão bom - disse e corou. Fofo.

- Deixa de ser bobo.

Conforme minha pequena festa foi avançando, fui ficando bem mais relaxada. Talvez tenha sido a bebida também. Cheguei a prender meu cabelo e tirar os sapatos para dançar com as meninas. As namoradas dos meus primos eram muito animadas e legais. Rapidamente me senti a vontade em torno delas e torci pelo namoro deles, porque nunca gostei de nenhuma outra. Victória e Bree eram as melhores até hoje. Até Rosalie gostou delas, para ver como as coisas realmente ficaram boas no meu aniversário.

Renée desceu novamente para meus parabéns, no qual fui extremamente zoada e bagunçada com glacê do bolo. Antes de sequer comer um pedaço, precisei tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Logo assim que a madrugada entrou, a maioria foi embora. Restando apenas Emmett, Edward e Rosalie. Eles dormiriam aqui, de qualquer forma. Catamos a bagunça, limpamos a sala, lavamos tudo que tinha para lavar a guardamos as comidas que sobraram na geladeira. Os meninos reorganizaram os móveis e então ficamos livres para ficarmos juntos.

Subimos de fininho para os quartos do terceiro andar. Minha mãe demoraria a nos encontrar lá em cima e realmente duvidava que fosse acordar. Jace raramente acordava de madrugada e ele estava dormindo na cama dela com ela. Puxei Edward para o quarto que ele supostamente dormiria e ele mesmo fechou a porta atrás de si, me beijando de forma avassaladora sem aviso prévio e me carregando para cama. Eu estava um pouco bêbada, ele também, nenhum dos dois tinha certo controle por todo desejo que corria em nossas veias, mas ele não chegou a fazer nada demais. Para meu completo alivio, permanecemos de roupas e tocando em lugares seguros. Não deixou de ser gostoso por isso.

- Merda! – disse de repente e olhei nos seus olhos confusa. – Esqueci de te dar feliz aniversário depois de meia noite – resmungou e eu suspirei pela sua preocupação.

- Ninguém me deu, você vai ser o primeiro se fizer isso agora.

- Posso desejar um pedido também?

- Isso não seria meu dever?

- Você já soprou as velas. Então eu posso...

- Faça seu pedido, Edward.

- Feliz aniversário. Feliz 17 anos. Esse é o sétimo ano que comemoro seu aniversário, mas é o primeiro que comemoro junto... Você sabe. Espero que seja o primeiro de muitos.

- Posso confessar uma coisa? – sussurrei emocionada.

- Pode.

- Esse foi o meu desejo ao assoprar as velas. – confessei olhando em seus olhos – Que seja o primeiro de muitos.

- E que assim seja.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Eu estava ficando com Bella Swan.

Eu beijei Bella Swan no cinema.

Bella Swan me beijou durante a porra do filme de mulherzinha sem noção que não prestei atenção. Ela me beijou. Ela me beijou o filme todo. Tá, depois eu beijei ela também. Provavelmente quase gozei na cueca porque a garota dos meus sonhos me puxou e me beijou. Foi bem assim, sábado depois do jantar no qual minha família tentou me deixar muitas vezes constrangido, eu a deixei em casa combinando de buscá-la para irmos ao cinema com Rosalie e Emmett. Fiquei feliz que tivessem me convidado e realmente quisessem minha presença em um momento deles, fiquei mais feliz ainda que ela tenha deixado claro que queria minha companhia.

Estacionei meu carro na garagem e me preparei para encarar a ópera. Esme com toda certeza do mundo estava me esperando na sala. Como adivinhei, meus pais estavam sentados bebendo um vinho e jogando conversa fora e me deram um sorriso cheio de merda. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e antes de subir como trem bala para meu quarto, ouvi as risadinhas idiotas dos dois. Não consegui dormir muito rápido, fiquei até altas horas da madrugada ouvindo música, pensando nas últimas coisas que conversamos, lembrando do cheiro dela e feliz que meu carro estivesse completamente contaminado com seu perfume. Seu sorriso, o som da sua gargalhada e a maneira que ela fica corando quando consigo soltar um elogio. Ela é toda perfeita.

Acordei no domingo quase na hora de sair. Belisquei algumas coisas na cozinha e me arrumei para sair, sem dar tempo da minha mãe fazer suas perguntas constrangedoras. Novamente Bella saiu antes mesmo que pudesse parar o carro, mas esperou que pudesse abrir sua porta. Vê-la curvar-se e expor suas lindas pernas era minha parte favorita. Mais uma vez, ganhei um delicioso beijo no rosto e seguimos para confeitaria, onde Rosalie e Emmett estavam nos aguardando em uma mesa reservada.

Precisei ajustar minha ereção pelos malditos gemidos que ela soltava conforme comia sua torta de chocolate. E as coisas pioraram pra mim quando ela, docemente, pediu para trocarmos de prato. Meu coração estava saltando dentro do meu peito porque, acredito eu, sem perceber, ela me tocava na coxa, segurava minha mão ou meu braço quando queria dar ênfase a algo. Emmett estava mandando ficar calmo com o olhar, mas a minha nuca estava suada e minhas mãos geladas. Ela e Rosalie pareciam completamente alheias ao meu completo estado de nervosismo.

Seguimos para o cinema e as duas escolheram uma comédia romântica. Ocupei-me com Emmett de comprar as entradas e os lanches.

- Cara, respira fundo. Você parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Dá um tempo... Ela... Ela...

- Eu sei, ok? Apenas aproveite a chance. Ela literalmente levantou a bandeira que está a fim. Não deixa escapar, você esperou muito tempo por isso.

- Aqui está.

- Nachos! – Bella sorriu animada quando entreguei seu pacote – Obrigada. Vamos?

Nós andamos de mãos dadas e sentamos dois lugares longe de Emmett e Rosalie. A sala estava bem vazia, escura e fria. Bella tinha esquecido seu casaco e realmente não me importei em tê-la em meus braços para esquentá-la. _Realmente_ não prestei a mínima atenção no filme. Minha mente estava computando a proximidade e ainda por cima o carinho terno que ela fazia em minha coxa. Observei seu rosto fascinado com a tela, absorvendo as emoções do filme e até mesmo cantando junto até que algo mudou na tela e seus olhos bateram em mim. Mesmo no escuro, eu sabia que ela estava se aproximando e depois que senti seus dedos enroscando no meu cabelo, seus lábios estavam nos meus e então algo explodiu e fiquei no céu.

Eu fodidamente juro que os anjos cantaram. Ela tinha um gosto delicioso das balas de morango que comprei, tão bom que, não paramos de nos beijar por todo filme. Quando as luzes se acenderam, ela parecia que estava com vergonha de me olhar. Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos pousavam em qualquer lugar exceto em mim. Merda, será que tinha se arrependido? Será que eu beijava mal? Será que ela não queria que ninguém visse? O fato de ainda segurar minha mão me deixou confuso. Esperei que Emmett e Rosalie caminhassem mais a frente e a puxei pra mim. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram-se com os meus eu soube que estava tudo bem. Minha paranóia ainda me colocaria em problemas, mas isso não era para pensar agora.

Ficamos na varanda da sua casa conversando por horas e nos beijando também. Eu não podia acreditar. Era bom demais para ser verdade... Quanto tempo literalmente sonhei em ter Bella completamente perdida pelo meu beijo? Na segunda-feira não fui a escola devido meus compromissos em Los Angeles. Eu pensei que minha sorte tinha acabado no momento que saí da casa dela, mas passamos o dia inteiro trocando mensagens. Meu pai ficou realmente irritado porque o deixei falando sozinho em vários momentos, exceto quando estava em reunião e as assessoras de imprensa me passavam minha lista de compromissos. Eles tinham planos de me lançar como cantor e tudo mais, só disse que agora não quero isso. Quero fazer a faculdade. Meus pais e eles diziam que não precisava de Julliard, que eles precisam de mim, só quero ter essa experiência de ir por um tempo. Não sei.

Além do mais, ser cantor envolve fãs loucas. Publicidade. Ser simpático. Ter infinitos compromissos que não gosto de ir. Essas festas que a gravadora me obriga ir já são um porre. Eu não disse nem que sim, nem que não. Apenas disse que queria terminar o ensino médio em paz, que não ligava que lançassem alguns vídeos meus após o MTV Video Music Award e tal. Eles também mostraram as faixas que iriam lançar no meu itunes e que depois poderia decidir se gostaria de gravar um clipe... A gravadora cedia meus desejos porque eles sabiam que haviam muitas outras enviando propostas de um jeito irritante. O que eu faço, outra pessoa pode fazer, mas eles gostam do pacote que represento: Beleza, talento e mistério.

Carlisle e eu chegamos em casa na hora do jantar. Minha mãe estava de plantão e nós pedimos pizza e ele precisou sair, verificar um paciente e buscar Esme. Bella não estava online quando cheguei e só conversamos por mensagem até a hora de dormir. Era tudo tão surreal. Tão perfeito. A garota que sempre sonhei estava ficando comigo.

Não consegui dormir querendo que o dia amanhecesse logo. Eu precisava vê-la. Precisava sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu corpo gostoso contra o meu e ver a maneira que ela cora quando a beijo, o suspiro doce quando beijo seu pescoço e suas unhas arranhando do meu coro cabeludo a minha nuca, sua outra mão sempre tão ágil me puxando em sua direção para nos fundir... Foi com esse pensamento que cheguei determinado na escola e ignorei todas as pessoas no meu caminho, me xingando mentalmente por não saber que diabos ela fazia naquele horário. Encontrá-la foi fácil, mesmo em meio a multidão do corredor. Eu senti um puxão dentro de mim, algo me levando em uma direção e ela estava lá, me observando com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo ao lado de seus amigos.

Não me importei em beijá-la na frente de todo mundo devido a tamanha saudade. Claro que isso teve sua repercussão durante a semana inteira. Realmente não estava me importando com as opiniões alheias, mas estava me irritando e muito com os comentários maldosos em relação a ela. Em compensação, quando estávamos sozinhos, nada disso fazia grande diferença. Primeiro porque ela estava jogando a minha sanidade em um saco de lixo. Bella realmente não tinha a mínima noção do que fazia comigo só em me beijar... Imagina se esfregando em mim? Por várias vezes eu quase gozei na cueca e precisei chegar em casa, ir direto para o banheiro aliviar a dor do pau ereto por ela.

Nossos amassos cada vez mais avançavam a um nível que eu realmente não queria desrespeitá-la, mas estava muito complicado com sua bunda ou sua virilha em contato direto com a minha excitação durante nossos beijos mais quentes quando ficávamos sozinhos antes do sinal da manhã, ou em algum spare, ou na hora do almoço, ou por um tempo depois da escola antes de precisar pegar seu irmão caçula, Jace.

No aniversário dela, fui rapidamente no shopping e comprei um relógio da Michael Kors que a vendedora me garantiu que estava na moda e as garotas iriam gostar. Não pedi ajuda a minha mãe porque ela faria perguntas. Alice gritaria demais e provavelmente colocaria o shopping abaixo e ainda não me sentia a vontade com Rosalie para pedir este favor. Ângela riu e disse que não tinha noção do que sugerir, porque bem, ela gostaria de ganhar revistas em quadrinhos e coisas nerds. Bella era totalmente o oposto disso. Estava grato que logo no ano que nos envolvemos, ela tinha decidido fazer uma reunião mais íntima. Quer dizer, a duas semanas atrás nós mal nos falávamos e eu não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

Conheci seus primos, sua mãe e seu irmão. Os demais eram meus conhecidos, até mesmo parte da minha família. Até que foi divertido, quer dizer, não estava cheio e isso era uma coisa boa. Até me arrisquei dançar com ela por um momento, mas isso não era pra mim. Bella achava divertido meu não jeito para os passos. Gostava muito mais quando ela vinha dançar no meu colo enquanto todo mundo parecia ocupado demais para prestar atenção em nós. Ela estava com muita sorte que minha leve embriaguez não era o suficiente para perder meu controle. Minhas bolas não estavam mais azuis, estavam começando a ficar roxas de tamanha provocação sem medida.

Assim que todos foram embora e limpamos a bagunça da festa no meio da madrugada, nós subimos para um dos quartos e minha mente despencou na sarjeta quando me dei conta que ficaria completamente sozinho com ela em um quarto... Com a porra de uma cama, camisinha na carteira e uma dolorosa ereção. _Vá com calma, Edward. Vá com calma. Não se assuste. Não se assuste._ Sussurrei pra mim mesmo, mas vê-la naquele short curto e blusa decotada com os seios implorando pela minha boca foi demais.

Eu confessei de coração que esse fosse o primeiro aniversário de muitos realmente juntos. Meu coração bateu mais forte quando ela disse que tinha desejado o mesmo. Nunca escondi de ninguém que sempre nutri uma paixão secreta por ela. E agora, tudo isso acontecendo me levou um onda de nervosismo e excitação. Tê-la deitada embaixo de mim com as pernas cruzadas na minha cintura, me impulsionando para frente.

- Bella... Eu não vou conseguir parar... – sussurrei dando-lhe a chance de dizer sim, porque porra, eu iria explodir.

- Desculpa – murmurou escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. Não que isso tenha melhorado algo, mas pelo menos ela parou de mover o quadril contra o meu. – É que eu me empolguei e esqueci que para você as coisas ficam bem evidentes – sussurrou envergonhada e eu ri, beijando a pontinha do seu nariz.

- Nunca se desculpe por isso – respondi girando-nos na cama – Que foi?

- Melhor a gente pelo menos dormir ou assistir um filme. – sorriu prendendo os cabelos no alto e eu ainda estava concentrado onde ela estava muito bem sentada – Vou lá no quarto colocar outra roupa mais confortável.

- Eu ainda não estou com sono...

- Então vamos assistir alguma coisa... Hum, minha mãe separou umas roupas confortáveis. São dos meus primos, eles vivem dormindo aqui. Estão no armário. Fica a vontade, tá? Já volto – disse rapidamente me dando um beijo e saiu do quarto. Olhei para minha cintura e gemi. Será que ela demoraria tempo o suficiente para...? Merda.

Levantei e peguei uma calça de moletom e ficaria sem camisa, porque o jeans estava literalmente amassando todo pacote. Lavei meu rosto, meus pulsos e minha nuca com água bem gelada para acalmar o fogo no meu sangue e tentei pensar na Vovó nua, na minha professora de infância ou em qualquer outra coisa broxante. Voltei para cama ligando a televisão bem baixinho quando ela retornou para o quarto com uma calça azul marinho e uma blusa branca. Graças a Deus, de verdade, não era algo com renda, ou tudo que tentei diminuir iria retornar com força. Mesmo assim, ela continuava absolutamente linda.

Nós não vimos filme. Ficamos conversando. Ela contou sobre sua família, o relacionamento complicado com os pais e que o pai dela viria passar o dia com ela. Rapidamente amanheceu e passamos a ouvir barulhos no andar debaixo, como pés de uma criança correndo e fazendo arrulhos. Era notável o quanto Bella amava seu irmão caçula só pelo brilho no olhar e o sorriso bobo. Decidimos descer e eu troquei de roupa no banheiro novamente. Encontramos com Rosalie e Emmett no corredor com a mesma cara de amassados e que não dormiram nada.

- Bom dia, crianças. Desculpa se Jace acordou vocês tão cedo, mas ele estava incontrolável no quarto e decidi vir fazer o café da manhã – A Sra. Renée sorriu quando nos viu entrar - Se divertiram ontem? Com fome?

- Não faça essa pergunta ao Emmett. – Rosalie brincou e foi ajudar a montar a mesa – Quanta gordice.

- Pega tudo que sobrou de ontem. Não me importo em comer novamente. – Bella soltou minha mão e foi mexer nas coisas também. – Você gosta de chá gelado, suco, café ou leite? – perguntou-me mexendo na geladeira.

- Coloque tudo na mesa, querida. – A Sra. Renée instruiu calmamente.

- Uhn, posso ajudar em algo? – perguntei meio perdido e envergonhado.

- Só sentar e comer. Emmett já está acostumado a ficar fora do caminho, logo você se acostuma também. – A Sra. Renée respondeu-me.

- Tem certeza, Sra...

- Não me chama de Senhora! – respondeu rapidamente com um sorriso e quase fui derrubado com algo batendo em minhas pernas. Era Jace em uma espécie de carrinho. – Eu sou mãe dessa coisa pequena que está tentando te atropelar. Pode me chamar só de Renée.

- Mamãe é dessas que luta contra idade. Se você insistir, ela vai ficar furiosa. Ficou semanas ignorando Emmett até que ele a chamou de Renée – Bella disse me empurrando em direção a mesa. – Senta e começa a comer – disse me dando um beijo no rosto e Emmett deu um sorriso de boca cheia. – Emmett, se você comer todas as panquecas, eu vou te furar.

- Panquecas quentinhas para Bella e Edward. – Renée colocou uma montanha a minha frente. – Vou comer. Vem meninas.

Nós tomamos um café da manhã animado. Fiquei surpreso que Jace quisesse sentar e comer logo no meu colo. Não tenho muito contato com crianças, mas eu as adoro. Elas eram puras, verdadeiras e simples. Os adultos que complicam as necessidades e desejos que elas expõem. Adultos que são difíceis e não as crianças. Ele beliscou minhas panquecas e comeu todo morango lambuzado de chocolate. Bella e Renée estavam me acusando que se ele virasse um Taz àquela hora da manhã, teria que domá-lo.

O pai de Bella chegou no momento que terminamos de limpar a mesa. Já estava me sentindo mais a vontade, mas a presença dele me deixou meio nervoso. Ela gritou como uma garotinha com a nova câmera profissional que ele havia comprado de presente e começou a tirar fotos de todo mundo loucamente.

- Esse eu não o conheço – Sr. Swan disse quando seu olhar pousou em mim – Charlie Swan, pai da Isabella.

- Papai...

- Edward Cullen – respondi simplesmente.

- Bem que seu rosto era familiar. Você é o compositor indicado pela Sony, correto?

- Eu mesmo, Sr. Swan.

- Nada de Senhor, pelo amor de Deus. Não sou velho. Pareço velho? Eu pintei meus cabelos.

- Papai! – Bella gemeu envergonhada.

- Não sabia que você e Bella eram amigos – disse olhando para nós dois e a proximidade dela o fez franzir os olhos. – Ou mais que amigos. Bella, qual é, eu gostava do outro. Pelo menos ele era gay. Esse não é gay.

- Pai! – Bella grunhiu escondendo o rosto no meu peito – Matem-me agora.

Todos estavam rindo dela, inclusive ele. Percebi rapidamente que Charlie tinha a natureza completamente brincalhona.

- Vamos lá. Reservei um dia muito legal para passarmos juntos com seus amigos. Vocês devem colocar trajes de banho, vamos a praia.

Charlie havia reservado um dia inteiro no hotel Pacific Terrace, no mesmo bairro que nós moramos. Nosso bairro é um dos mais badalados da cidade, com vários restaurantes e bares pelo caminho. Fui em casa rapidamente colocar uma roupa de praia, não que quisesse, porque não sou fã de ficar exposto ao sol, mas Bella insistiu muito que voltasse e quase veio comigo para certificar que iria voltar e passar o dia com ela, assim como Rosalie e Emmett. Deixei meus pais cientes de onde estava indo e o que iria fazer por mensagem. Eu queria passar o dia com ela, obviamente, mas não queria me intrometer em nada.

Encontrei-os no Píer, Bella estava tirando fotos de coisas aleatórias. Rosalie e Emmett dividiam um sorvete e Jace corria na frente de Charlie e Renée – que andavam de braços dados e cabeças unidas.

- Você chegou! – Bella suspirou me abraçando. – Sorria – disse virando a câmera em nossa direção e tirou várias fotos. – Ficaram lindas. – Sorriu dando-me um beijo leve. – Olha só meus pais, dá pra acreditar? Quando vocês saíram, eles resolveram anunciar que estão namorando. Eu posso com isso? Daqui a pouco minha mãe tem um ataque de pelanca e termina tudo – murmurou olhando atravessado para os pais.

- Não pensa nisso hoje. Eles me parecem bem, quer dizer, é a primeira vez que os vejo juntos e acho que deveria dar uma chance.

- Minha opinião ali não importa muito, mas você tem razão, vamos curtir meu dia – disse desviando o olhar dos pais – Vem, tira fotos minhas?

- Claro que sim.

Bella fez algumas poses e tirou foto com todo mundo, mas logo largamos a câmera para andar de patins. Fizemos uma competição idiota. Quer dizer, eu e Emmett fizemos, porque desde criança competimos por tudo. As meninas meio que ficaram sem entender quando começamos a tentar fazer o outro cair entre uma manobra ou outra. A sorte sempre está do meu lado quando meu primo é aquele que se distrai facilmente e ultrapassei a marca que combinamos antes dele.

- Que disputa de testosterona foi essa? – Bella perguntou se aproximando e me puxando pela camisa. – Duas crianças. Fiquei com calor, vamos para areia?

Minhas bolas azuis bateram palmas para Bella de biquíni. O sol estava forte. Fui obrigado a tirar minha camisa e ficar só de bermuda. Conseguimos uma bola de vôlei e começamos a jogar enquanto Charlie e Renée ajudavam Jace a montar um castelo na areia com os brinquedos. Depois saí para que Charlie pudesse jogar e sentei na areia, fazendo um buraco ao redor do seu castelo de areia, distraindo-o porque estava ameaçando entrar no meio do jogo e agarrar as pernas de Bella.

Nós almoçamos no hotel. Bella estava tão sorridente que as bochechas dela ficariam doloridas. Os pais dela contaram algumas histórias constrangedoras da sua vida que eu prontamente arquivei para outro momento. Cantamos parabéns com sua torta gelada de morango com chocolate favorita.

- Obrigada por ter passado o dia comigo. – Bella sorriu e caminhamos em direção ao meu carro para nos despedir. – Amanhã me manda mensagem quando chegar na escola – pediu docemente.

- Você quer fazer algo no horário do spare?

- Seria uma boa... A gente se encontra em algum lugar?

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa e te falo mais tarde – murmurei puxando-a pra mim e ela me empurrou contra a lateral do carro – Se você tiver alguma ideia...

Todas as minhas ideias a envolvia no meu quarto porque meus pais não estariam em casa pela manhã. Não estava conseguindo pensar claramente. Não deu para ficar de beijo porque os pais dela estavam chegando perto, mas me despedi de todo mundo e fui embora, sendo seguido por Emmett até o trecho que ele desviou para casa de Rosalie.

- Oi querido – Esme disse distraidamente quando entrei em casa. – Ai Meu Deus! Carlisle! Edward está bronzeado! Olha essas bochechas coradas!

- Mãe...

- Esme, deixa o menino – Carlisle disse da sala sem tirar os olhos do seu jornal.

- Meu bebê é um homem. Passou a noite fora de casa... E então, me conta tudo!

- Mãe, eu sei que você queria que eu fosse mulher, mas eu não sou e essas coisas, conversinhas não rola pra mim – murmurei tentando sair de perto dela. – Além do mais, foi uma festa, não tem o que contar.

- Esme, para de constranger o menino – Carlisle suspirou e minha mãe fez um beicinho.

- Mãe. Foi legal, ok?

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Nós precisamos trabalhar na sua timidez, querido. Somos seus pais e nós entendemos o que é ser jovem, sair para namorar, dormir na casa da namorada, sexo... Você usou camisinha?

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Ok, meus pais são médicos, eu provavelmente aprendi a colocar uma camisinha no meu pênis antes de aprender a andar, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos constrangedoras. Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Por experiência própria, dizer que não houve envolvimento sexual era muito pior. Ambos me colocariam sentado explicando uso de métodos contraceptivos e a responsabilidade de ser pai tão jovem e que eles não têm idade para serem avós.

- Vá descansar um pouco. Sairemos para jantar mais tarde – disse com um sorriso alegre e com cara de quem engoliu um canário. Minha mãe é louca.

Depois de um bom banho, deitei na cama só de cueca, vi que meu facebook tinha uma porrada de likes na página. E no perfil várias pessoas curtindo e comentando a única foto que coloquei com Bella ontem, no meio da sua festa de aniversário. Nem lembrava que tinha feito isso, estava tão alegrinho pela bebida que esqueci. A escola inteira e outras pessoas comentando. Acabei ligando o computador e vi que ela colocou as fotos que tiramos nos píer e me marcou em quase todas. Aprovei as solicitações e saí, abrindo o twitter.

_ecullen: Noite e dia interessantes. Momentos felizes._

Ela iria gostar de ler isso. Fechei meu computador e me joguei na cama. A noite inteira acordado, a bebida, a agitação na praia e o sol quente estavam cobrando seu preço no meu corpo. E mesmo depois de ficar repassando todas as imagens do dia eu sequer podia acreditar que estava ficando com Bella Swan. E seria questão de tempo para que fosse minha namorada.

Nota: Spare é como um tempo vago para estudos e outras atividades! Desculpe a demora a responder e a demora com o capítulo… Férias… Tão curtas e boas férias. Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her**

**She won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

Jantar com meus pais na outra semana foi bem divertido. Eles não me envergonharam nem nada, a gente quase nem tinha esses momentos em família e quando aconteciam era bom pra mim. A semana, felizmente, passou muito rápido. Entre aulas chatas e enfadonhas, Bella e eu continuamos juntos, alguns dias eu a pegava em casa, outros nos encontrávamos na escola, saímos para comer e ficávamos de amassos na minha casa ou na casa dela, dependia de qual estivesse vazia. Eu estava, literalmente, virando o garoto punheta toda vez que ficava sozinho. Meu pau estava implorando socorro. Bella era gostosa e fazia coisas muito boas que deviam ser proibidas. Ela sabia muito bem o efeito e poder que tinha sobre meu corpo e mente. Em compensação, eu gostava da dinâmica de tudo. Quer dizer, meu maior problema em namorar era que eu era apaixonado por ela e mulheres costumavam ter ciúmes dos nossos hobbies e brinquedos. Mas ela não ligava em jogar vídeo game comigo ou ficar sentada na sala de música enquanto precisava fazer um som ou outro.

O nosso final de semana foi bem tranquilo. Sexta-feira a noite fomos ao cinema, escolhemos o filme mais antigo e sentamos no canto e, claro, não prestamos atenção em mais nada. Sábado passamos o dia inteiro na praia com Rosalie, Emmett, Lauren e Tyler. Não foi tão ruim, quer dizer, meu primo parecia bem que eu estivesse saindo com eles agora e me senti meio mal de só estar fazendo isso por Bella. Emmett me conhecia, ele sabia que minha tolerância social era limitada. Bella também tem seu tempo quando se tratava de barulho, apesar de ser uma tremenda tagarela. Domingo, meus pais foram trabalhar e depois do almoço ela veio passar a tarde comigo.

- Edward, ei, aqui... Ai não sei sair disso! – disse rapidamente ficando agitada com seu controle – Espera, eles vão me comer! Edward!

- Segura meu controle – pedi depois que pausei meu jogo. Nós dividimos a televisão do segundo andar em duas telas, ela estava jogando uma fase e eu outra – Aqui, vem dois de cada lado. Você atira primeiro nos da esquerda e joga uma granada nos da direita e corre, aperta duas vezes esse de cima, que você consegue dar o salto e ir para parte mais alta. Eu já tentei sair por ali, mas tem um gremilin, corre mais a frente e vai na segunda. Só tem um grandalhão, mas pega o fuzil dois e pronto. Passou de fase – disse terminando o jogo e passando a fase.

- Por que você faz parecer tão fácil? Eu ia ser atacada.

- Baby, seu jogador é um soldado do exercito.

- É mulher.

- Jura? Com aqueles braços e aquela careca brilhante?

- Não tem como escolher uma mulher no catalogo de jogadores, só homem, o que torna esse jogo machista. Tem mulheres no exercito! Enfim, eu analisei o rosto de todos e peguei aquele que parece mais feminino.

Olhei para o rosto másculo na tela e olhei para Bella. Ela definitivamente tinha problemas visuais. Jogar estava afetando seu cérebro, mas não deu tempo de falar nada, meu celular começou a tocar e era Jane, assessora de imprensa da gravadora, acho que minha também.

- Preciso atender. Só um minuto – disse e deslizei a tela. – Oi Jane.

- _Edward, ei. Desculpa ligar em um domingo, mas as coisas estão meio atarefadas aqui _– disse e ouvi uns papeis e outras coisas. – _Ocorreu-me que na festa você virá sozinho. Você, um, não tem nenhuma amiga, namorada, qualquer coisa para vir junto?_

- Ham... Eu vou resolver isso e vejo, mas por quê?

- _Vamos direto ao ponto: Assim que você aparecer lá, as pessoas vão querer saber mais, vão investigar, você já tem entrevistas agendadas e todas essas coisas._

- Vou conversar mais tarde com você sobre isso, mas saiba que, indo acompanhado ou não ao evento, eu não vou falar da minha vida pessoal e meus relacionamentos, não vou vender nada que a mídia queira a não ser as músicas.

- _Sim, absolutamente_ – disse e pelo seu tom eu soube que ela não estava contente, mas foda-se. – _Espero sua ligação mais tarde_.

- Ei, o que houve? – Bella perguntou passando os dedos na minha testa, suavizando minhas linhas de expressão. – Você ficou emburrado de repente.

- A assessora de imprensa perguntou se irei levar alguém na festa da MTV, eu estava pensando em te chamar para ir comigo, mas agora percebi a intenção dela e não gosto. Não sei o que fazer.

- Explique-se – pediu suavemente mudando de posição no meu colo.

- Ela quer vender minha vida pessoal. Não quero isso, não quero expor nada além das minhas músicas.

- Nós podemos ir a festa sem ter que falar disso, Edward. Ou eu não vou a festa e você vai sozinho. Você escolhe o que quer...

- Eu queria que você fosse a festa comigo.

- Então vamos a festa e você não fala nada – disse simplesmente acariciando meu couro cabeludo. Eu ficava louco quando ela resolvia arranhar.

Puxei-a para mais perto e beijei seu ombro, subindo para seu pescoço. Amava seu cheiro e o quanto sua pele era macia. Bella gemeu baixinho com meus beijos e desci minhas mãos da sua cintura para sua bunda e friccionei seu corpo para frente.

- E que também queria te apresentar como minha namorada... – murmurei e ela me puxou para olhar nos seus olhos.

- Isso é um pedido?

- Pode ser...

- Então pede, oras – insistiu revirando os olhos. Tentei beijá-la, mas ela negou. Ok, lá vai.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que sim. – Sorriu finalmente me beijando e ondulando o quadril contra o meu. Gemi contra seus lábios, perdido na maneira como eles se moviam, as unhas pressionando minha nuca, os seios espremidos contra meu peito e as coxas maravilhosas apertando.

No melhor do beijo, ouvimos uma porta no mesmo andar que o nosso. Olhei relutantemente para porta quando vi minha mãe passar pelo corredor. O que ela viu eu não sei, mas eu tinha certeza que ela falaria algo. Bella grunhiu e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço não querendo virar em hipótese nenhuma.

- Bom... Quer conhecer sua sogra?

- Não. Quero me esconder – murmurou me segurando no lugar.

- Ela vai vir aqui de qualquer jeito.

- Ai que vergonha. Da próxima vez vamos ficar no seu quarto e de porta fechada.

Minha mente registrou apenas alguns trechos: Próxima vez, seu quarto e porta fechada. Ok, Edward. Não pense nisso agora. Bella levantou do meu colo e eu realmente não olhei para baixo porque não queria sentir pena de mim mesmo. Esme estava cantarolando na cozinha quando entramos de mãos dadas e ela sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o Oscar. Juro que ela segurou no balcão para não começar a saltar.

- Mãe, você lembra da Bella, certo?

- Lembro sim, como iria esquecer uma menina tão bonita? – respondeu ainda com os dentes brilhando. Ela ficaria incontrolável em breve.

- Oi. Tudo bem com a senhora?

- Apenas, Esme. Estou bem e você, querida? Edward te ofereceu algo? Fica para jantar conosco? Eu vou fazer assado, é o prato favorito dele e se quiser, posso te ensinar também. Ele realmente ama.

- Mãe...

- Tudo bem, quero aprender sim. – Bella deu um sorriso e soltou minha mão.

Eu estava planejando subir novamente com ela, mas já que queria ficar aqui, puxei um banquinho e sentei. Minha mãe tagarelou sem limites sobre o hospital, o plantão, o bebê que nasceu e está com problemas no pulmão, sobre as férias que ela quer tirar e viajar para Paris, porque só foi a França uma vez e gostaria de ir de novo. Não que Bella ficasse quieta. Eu estava impressionado em como as duas, mesmo falando tanto, estavam conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo da conversa e cozinhar ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer distração eu me sentia perdido.

- Edward, corta os legumes para ajudar? – Bella pediu e minha mãe bufou. – Quê?

- Corto sim. Eu sou bom em cortar coisas, Dona Esme.

- Claro querido, você é bom em muitas coisas – disse com um sorriso e sussurrou para Bella. – Nunca deixe ele e Carlisle na cozinha. Nunca se sabe o que eles podem conseguir fazer.

- Estou ouvindo – resmunguei pegando o tomate lavado e coloquei na tabua, começando meu processo de corte.

Bella riu, me deu um beijo na bochecha e ouvi um suspiro da minha mãe, o que me fez revirar os olhos e ela dar uma risadinha. As duas se deram bem, o que foi bom pra mim, quer dizer, seria chato minha mãe não gostar da minha garota, principalmente pelo fato de querer que as coisas entre Bella e eu fossem sérias e dessem certo.

- Jesus, meia hora com um tomate! – Bella reclamou me empurrando levemente. – Senta e assiste – disse com um sorriso debochado e sentei observando. Já estava de saco cheio de cortar mesmo.

- Você me é tão familiar. Eu não sei da onde te conheço – Esme murmurou mexendo algo na panela. – Ainda perguntei a Carmen no dia do jantar...

- Eu sou daqui, nasci aqui.

- Ela mora a poucas quadras daqui, mãe. Mesmo bairro.

- Minha mãe é médica também, não sei.

- É? Qual nome dela?

- Renée Higginbotham.

- Ah, eu não acredito! Como não te reconheci?! – Esme suspirou ficando de boca aberta. – Você é a versão morena da Renée. A gente se vê sempre, ela fala muito de você e de Jace. Literalmente baba! Jace é meu paciente mais espoleta do consultório.

- Sério? Eu nunca levei Jace ao médico, minha mãe ou meu pai que fazem isso – Bella disse com um sorriso bonito.

- Vou ligar agora para sua mãe e comemorar que nossos filhos estão namorando. Isso é incrível e nós nunca planejamos nada – Esme disse com uma alegria genuína e saiu da cozinha quase saltitante.

- Me sinto mais normal agora que conheci sua mãe. Compensa meus pais serem loucos.

- Isso porque você ainda não conheceu o meu pai e não viu os dois juntos – resmunguei puxando-a pra mim. – Não é justo você cozinhar o jantar. Queria ficar lá em cima com você. Lembro de ter ouvido algo como sozinhos no quarto de porta fechada.

- Você está fazendo beicinho por isso? Que bonitinho – disse com um suspiro e me deu um selinho. – Anda, termina de cortar isso que vou olhar o molho.

Meus pais literalmente abriram seus corações para Bella. Em apenas um jantar e ela já era a amiga mais íntima deles, sendo convocada para vir sempre que eles pudessem estar no jantar de Domingo e obrigada a ficar comigo quando estivesse sozinho. Nós ficamos na sala de televisão jogados kp um filme, minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate no qual comemos quente com sorvete e calda de morango. Era quase dez da noite quando nos despedimos na garagem da minha casa e ela seguiu na promessa de nos vermos amanhã de manhã no estacionamento da escola. Não voltei para casa, precisava trabalhar em umas músicas na minha sala e ligar para Jane. Deixei-a sabendo que iria com a minha namorada – como eu adoro essa palavra –, mas que em nenhuma das entrevistas, ou qualquer coisa, falaria muito sobre isso. Ela concordou prontamente, não querendo me desagradar. Pessoas como ela me irritavam. Eu tenho muitas pessoas ao meu redor que só querem fazer o que eu quero com medo de que possa me irritar. Apesar disso acontecer facilmente comigo, não sou um monstrinho de merda que não sabe ouvir não. Se eu pedir que ela vá ao evento sem roupa, sem sombra de dúvidas ela vai.

Adiantei o máximo que estava a fim e então me sentei no piano, tocando Chopin por horas. Minha mãe gostava quando tocava Nocture, seguindo as sequências das partituras até últimos atos. Pela porta aberta podia ver meus pais na sala bebendo vinho e aproveitando o som. Balancei a cabeça e sorri. Certas coisas nunca mudariam em nossa rotina.

- Ei, Edward – Emmett me chamou quando saí do meu carro. – E então? Namorando?

- É, eu pedi, ela aceitou e tal – respondi coçando minha cabeça.

- Ela sabe das músicas? De tudo?

- Claro que não e também não vou falar agora, ela vai achar que sou maluco.

- Ela vai adorar, tenho certeza.

- Mas não vou falar isso agora – respondi dando os ombros. – Cara, você e Rosalie querem ir na festa da MTV comigo e Bella? Meus pais não vão e eles mandaram quatro convites.

- Eu topo sim, tenho certeza que elas vão pirar a semana inteira com roupas e coisa e tal.

- Mulheres – bufei revirando os olhos e as duas aproximaram-se se nós dois. – Oi você – murmurei e então me dei conta no seu short curto preto de ginastica e a camiseta branca, praticamente transparente, que mostrava o top preto por baixo. – Essa roupa muito curta é para...?

- Tenho ensaio agora. Resolvi já vir com a roupa para poder ficar mais tempo com você – respondeu jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijando logo em seguida. Seus lábios tinham gosto de morango ou algo assim. Ela ficou rindo quando não parei de sugá-los levemente para descobrir melhor. – Bom dia.

- Que glicose vocês aí! – alguém passou e gritou, mas eu realmente ignorei.

- Bom dia... Realmente não tem um short mais curto?

- Edward, você está com ciúmes da minha roupa mesmo? – perguntou séria olhando nos meus olhos e balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Que bonitinho – murmurou e eu grunhi. Não era bem isso que queria ouvir. – Vem cá me dar mais um beijo. Ou mais uns... – sussurrou sedutoramente.

Empurrei-a gentilmente para a parte traseira do meu carro.

- Eu tenho uma coisa meio chata para falar, não fica chateada não tá... – murmurei beijando seu ombro. – Minha mãe que me deu esse toque e agora Emmett meio que reforçou e tal.

- O que foi?

- Uhn, é que minha mãe disse que na festa as mulheres vão todas arrumadas, vão aparecer na televisão, usam grife. Eu não entendo nada disso. Pra mim é tudo igual, sei lá. Mas se você... Quer dizer, vou deixar meu cartão com você para comprar o que precisar... – disse coçando minha cabeça querendo cavar um buraco.

- Ai meu Deus, por que eu tenho um namorado tão bonitinho quando tímido? – Bella deu um gritinho me abraçando. – Está tudo bem. Obrigada por oferecer, mas eu e minha mãe vamos a L.A hoje fazer compras na Rodeo Drive. Ela ficou tão animada com isso que limpou a agenda e nós retornaremos amanhã.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda em algo?

- Está tudo bem. Sério mesmo. Só estamos pensando com quem deixar Jace, porque seria um porre levá-lo. Vou ver se a mãe de Rosalie fica. Meu pai vai trabalhar, ele não pode cancelar nada para ficar com o pequeno e a agência ainda não enviou uma nova babá.

- Eu posso ficar com ele, quer dizer, minha mãe está em casa de tarde e ele gosta de mim. Eu acho. E ele pode dormir lá.

- Seria muito gentil, mas vou falar com a minha mãe – sorriu me abraçando apertado. – Precisamos ir. Nos encontramos na aula daqui a pouco.

- Vou passar na quadra para te buscar – avisei alto quando ela e Rosalie começaram a se afastar. Emmett deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e riu – Que foi?

- Nada... Sr. Ciúmes. Nada.

O dia na escola foi comum. Bella e eu ficamos sozinhos na hora do almoço inteira. Namoramos no banco de trás do meu carro, no qual eu realmente adorei meus vidros escuros. Tirei sua blusa e a minha. Não precisava de aquecedor ali dentro porque eu estava prestes e pegar fogo.

- Isso é tão bom – sussurrou rebolando contra meu pau. Eu realmente precisava que ela fizesse isso mais vezes. – Você é tão gostoso – continuou e aumentou a fricção. Sorri, mordendo seu seio levemente por cima do sutiã de renda. Eles estavam duros contra minha boca. Realmente deliciosos. – Tira.

- Bella... – resmunguei subindo meus beijos para o seu pescoço.

- Pode tirar... – sorriu colocando minha mão no fecho. – Eu quero que você tire.

- E eu quero tanto você.

- Oh, eu sei que quer... – sussurrou esfregando-se em mim mostrando que ela sabia bem. E ela não viu nada ainda. Tirei seu sutiã e fiquei maravilhado de como seus seios eram perfeitos. – Gosta do que vê?

- Porra, muito. Você é toda linda – respondi olhando nos seus olhos e brincando com meus polegares no seu bico arrepiado. Seu doce gemido foi como música aos meus ouvidos assim que escovei meus lábios apenas para provocá-la. Seus dedos entranharam em meu cabelo e me puxaram para frente, mostrando exatamente o que queria e onde me queria. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em obedecer uma mulher. – Maldito sinal – grunhi quando ouvi a campainha. – Eu não posso voltar para escola nesse estado.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – sorriu maliciosamente. – Vamos para sua casa. Só falta uma aula hoje – murmurou com um beicinho. Ela, com a saia embolada na cintura, montada no meu colo com os peitos de fora pedindo para ficar sozinha comigo na minha casa? Foda-se. – Vou para meu carro – disse colocando apenas a blusa, puxando apenas a chave do carro e a carteira da sua bolsa. – Te encontro lá.

Esperei que entrasse no seu carro e pulei para o banco da frente, literalmente gemendo de dor pelo meu pau. Alguns outros alunos tinham spare agora, eles nunca iriam saber quem é quem na saída da escola. Bella liderou o caminho em seu carro e vinte minutos depois, eu estava suado, irritado e com bolas azuis. Dei graças a Deus que minha casa realmente estava vazia.

- Agora você tem o seu momento: Sozinhos no quarto de porta fechada.

- E quero acrescentar: Sem algumas peças de roupa.

- Uhn... – cantarolou me abraçando – Você também. – murmurou acariciando meu pau por cima da calça. Porra, ela tinha feito isso antes, agora eu literalmente vou gozar. - Vamos para cama, baby – sussurrou e antes que desse um passo, tirei minha blusa e ela fez o mesmo.

Caímos na cama rindo do nosso próprio estado de excitação. Meu coração batia tão forte no peito e secretamente estava rezando para fazer tudo certo. Ela parecia estar bem, ela estava me beijando e me tocando de volta. Estava controlando minha força, para não ser muito bruto. Uma hora mais tarde, ela estava ressonando tranquilamente só de calcinha, com as pernas jogadas em cima de mim e eu estava de cueca, apenas porque coloquei novamente. Bella era in-crí-vel. A melhor namorada que qualquer garoto poderia sonhar em ter, com o melhor boquete de todos os tempos. Eu gozei mais rápido do que gostaria, mas era realmente demais dentro da minha fodida inexperiência e o fato de que ela estava me provocando deliberadamente nos últimos dias.

Observei sua forma seminua ao meu lado e quis soltar fogos, sei lá. Eu estava tão louco de felicidade e prazer que poderia dar um de louco e dançar pela casa. Essa coisa era muito estranha, quer dizer, tive envolvimento com poucas meninas, mas todas elas estavam interessadas em algo que eu nunca sequer cheguei perto de estar: relacionamento. Com ela era tudo diferente. Bella era garota para namorar de verdade, de envolver família, de sair junto, de colocar em rede social e tudo mais. Beijei a pontinha do seu nariz e ela riu.

- Estou com fome.

- Quer comer o quê?

- Eu tenho o desejo de devorar bifes com batatas.

- Tem um restaurante legal no Píer. Quer ir lá?

- Eba!

Bella era uma criança para comida. Nós rapidamente nos arrumamos e fomos andando mesmo, para aproveitar mais o tempo. Rosalie ligou combinando que iria a L.A com ela e sua mãe, e que a mãe dela também iria. Renée aceitou minha oferta de ficar com Jace e puxou nossa orelha por matar aula, mas ela não parecia estar irritada nem nada. Só disse para não fazer disso um hábito. Ela falou alguma coisa que fez Bella tirar o telefone do viva voz. Seja o que for, ela estava roxa de vergonha.

Nós comemos um delicioso bife bem passado, macio, com muitas batatas fritas, molho e coca-cola gelada. Dividimos um pote de sorvete de morango cheio de besteiras e voltamos para cama, tentando desgastar tudo que comemos na rua. Eu tinha sorvete por todo lado porque ela achou divertido sujar meu rosto e lamber depois. Eu queria que ela fizesse isso conosco nus e no meu quarto.

- Minha mãe pediu para esperá-la chegar aqui. Provavelmente devo deixar meu carro, será que seus pais se importam? – perguntou-me quando entramos em casa.

- Eu certamente não me importo – Carlisle disse com um sorriso. – Oi crianças.

- Ei pai, está tudo bem?

- Vim tirar um cochilo em casa por umas duas horas. Tenho cirurgia hoje e preciso estar bem.

- Nós ficaremos quietos no quarto – respondi com um sorriso compreensivo.

- Obrigada. Fique a vontade, Bella.

- Eu preciso responder e-mails da gravadora e enviar umas prévias, você quer assistir televisão ou algo assim? Pode ficar comigo no quarto também. Prometo não demorar – disse rapidamente e ela assentiu me seguindo.

Foi uma péssima ideia deixá-la perto de mim. Bella perguntou sobre quem era quem, leu o que eu estava escrevendo, perguntou sobre as músicas, mexeu em meu computador e só depois ficou entediada de mexer no seu celular e ficar deitada, que resolveu que seria bom atentar meu juízo, beijando meu pescoço, alisando minha barriga por dentro da blusa ou descendo em direção ao cós da minha calça, fingindo que iria abrir o botão ou descer o zíper. A ponta dos seus dedos me deixaram imediatamente distraído e cheio de tesão. Larguei o computador e girei na cama, me encaixando entre suas pernas. Ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito e eu lembrei da maneira que ela gozou apenas com meus dedos dentro dela.

- É isso que eu quero – sorriu movendo-se sugestivamente e começamos a nos beijar. O celular dela, infelizmente, começou a tocar. – Merda. É minha mãe – resmungou puxando o aparelho, mas eu não parei de atacar seu pescoço. Foda-se, ela vai saber o que é uma distração. – Oi mãe... Hum... Ér... – murmurou meio perdida e gemendo. – Edward! – sussurrou brigando comigo. – Claro que você pode vir, estamos só te esperando. Sim, ele vai ficar. Hum... – cantarolou quando comecei a investir meu quadril com o seu. – Ohh, claro – suspirou cravando as unhas no meu ombro. – Ok. Tchau – murmurou e virou-se pra mim. – Isso foi cruel.

- Não foi não – respondi com um sorriso, mas nós não paramos até o momento que a mãe dela chegou, cerca de meia hora depois.

- Edward, tem tudo aí dentro. Eu trouxe comida de criança, porque imagino que vocês não tenham. Os brinquedos favoritos, joguinhos, livros de colorir. Ele deve dormir dentro de uma hora por quase duas horas. Ele nunca fica acordado muito tempo – disse preocupada e Jace estava no meu colo, balbuciando tudo que ele queria fazer. Ele tinha dois anos e meio e já fazia planos. Eu tenho 17 anos e não consigo lembrar do dever de casa. – Ele gosta de comer iogurte, mas só dê como barganha. Não dê doces a ele, você sabe que fica incontrolável. Acho que é isso. Obrigada pela sua ajuda. Falei com sua mãe e ela vai ficar com ele pela manhã Obrigada mesmo, até agora a agência não ligou e nós temos pouco tempo...

Eu não tinha registrado metade das coisas que ela falou. Olhei para Jace e ele me deu um sorriso de anjo, tal como Bella fazia e piscou docemente, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós ficaríamos bem. Despedi-me das duas e observei o quanto elas estavam animadas em simples compras para uma festa. Ainda iriam buscar Rosalie e a Sra. Hale.

- _Bincar_! – Jace disse docemente, mexendo na sua bolsa – Carrinho, Max... Cadê o Rex? Ah, tá aqui. – cantarolou tirando todos os brinquedos da bolsa.

- Opa, quem é o pequeno? – Carlisle desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- É o irmão caçula de Bella. Ele também é paciente da mamãe – respondi sem tirar os olhos de Jace. – Elas foram para L.A e estão sem babá essa semana. Seria ruim levá-lo e eu ofereci para cuidar dele enquanto isso.

- Muito gentil da sua parte e boa sorte – disse bagunçando meu cabelo e saiu, pela hora, estava muito atrasado.

Jace e eu brincamos no chão da sala com todas as coisas que ele trouxe por algum tempo, mas logo ele pegou a mamadeira e o pote que ficava seu leite em pó e entendi a dica que queria mamar. Renée escreveu um bilhete dando instrução da medida e tudo mais. Ele bebeu tudo deitado no sofá olhando para televisão e logo adormeceu com sua chupeta. Catei seus brinquedos com o silêncio possível, xingando toda vez que pegava um barulhento. Subi com suas coisas e ele no colo e fiquei na cama, no computador, velando seu sono.

- Edward? Cheguei. Você e Jace estão fazendo o quê? Está um silêncio...

- Shiu!

- O quê? – perguntou e olhou para Jace. – Oh, dormiu docinho.

Esme decidiu fazer macarrão com queijo, porque crianças amam isso. Eu amava, pelo menos. Jace dormiu por duas horas e acordou com mais energia que uma bateria de carro. Ele passou a saltar, subir e descer, correr, puxar e a se balançar em uma velocidade que meus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar. Parei-o no meio do caminho e desci para o jardim. Lá, deixei-o solto para correr até cansar. Deixei que fizesse o que quisesse, menos ficar perto da piscina.

Ele me fez rolar no chão, correr atrás dele e no fim, nós dois precisávamos de um banho e de comida. Minha mãe mais que alegremente nos alimentou. Tomei banho com ele. Era uma criança e eu estava de sunga, o importante era estar limpo. Jace não usava fralda, ele pedia para ir ao banheiro, mas não tinha altura para fazer xixi em pé. Deixei-o só de cueca na cama enquanto assistia desenhos, sem sono, mas cansado. Eu também estava.

- Daqui a uns anos, essa cena vai me emocionar. – Esme suspirou da porta e eu ri, revirando os olhos.

Jace dormiu novamente depois de mamar na mamadeira por volta das nove horas. Nós brincamos no quarto antes disso.

- Você apagou a criança de novo? – Esme entrou no quarto para olha-lo. - Vou deitar, qualquer coisa me chama, ok?

- Vamos ficar bem, mas eu chamo sim. - respondi.

Eu ri da sei lá qual mensagem de Renée. Durante o dia ela tinha checado Jace e querendo saber se estávamos bem. Parecia que as quatro estavam tendo um bom momento em L.A e que Charlie tinha conseguido ir vê-las por apenas alguns minutos. Bella também tinha mandando mensagem e sempre que dava conversamos por whatsapp, mas eu precisava dormir como o lindo garotinho ao meu lado, que segurava meu braço como sua vida dependesse disso.

**Nota da autora: Eu amo essa fanfic. E você?**

**Comentem!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**Cause you make me smile**

**Baby just take your time now**

**Holding me tight**

- Estou dizendo, Rosalie, não vai passar de sábado – sussurrei no provador que estávamos dividindo. – Está bom? – perguntei referindo-me ao conjunto de baby-doll de seda azul claro, que usaria na noite prometida.

- Não é muito rápido? Você demorou meses para transar com James.

- Ele nunca pressionou, também não fazia um terço do que Edward faz comigo. Ele é incrível... – suspirei pensando no quanto queria estar com ele agora. – Nós não falamos sobre isso, não com palavras, mas já fizemos coisas...

- Emmett disse que ele é virgem – Rosalie murmurou rapidamente. – Quer dizer, ele disse que Edward nunca mencionou sobre isso e que todo mundo achava que ele iria sair do armário por nunca ter aparecido com uma menina em casa.

- Eles não conhecem o Edward – disse distraidamente. – Ele é muito tímido e possui uma mente diferente. Suas atenções estão voltadas a coisas diferentes. Ele é quieto e extremamente observador. Gosto de conversar com ele. E acredite em mim, já namorei um gay, Edward fica em pé com muita facilidade pra quem não gosta da fruta.

- Você já viu?

- Uhum.

- Tamanho?

- Não vou dar essa informação preciosa.

- Eu disse o tamanho de Emmett...

- Ok – resmunguei dando um exemplo com minhas mãos.

- Porra, é de família – Rosalie murmurou apreciativa e eu ri. – Você experimentou?

- Apenas mãos e boca. – sorri descaradamente. – Com Edward tudo é diferente, eu sei que é sério, que ele me quer também, que não é só isso... Ele é tão fofo, meigo, carinhoso e amigo. É tão gostoso ficar deitada fazendo nada com ele, assim como ouvi-lo cantar e tocar... Ele é tão bom no toque... Não sei se posso aguentar mais, entende?

- Você está apaixonada por ele?

- Sim. Edward é um namorado tão bom. Ele é carinhoso, gentil e educado. E muito respeitador... Nas primeiras vezes ele perguntava se podia tirar minha blusa... Tem como ser mais fofo?

- Você merece toda felicidade do mundo. Vocês dois.

Só tive três namorados na vida. O primeiro deles foi Jacob, com quatorze para quinze anos, ele me pediu em namoro, foi perfeito. Eu estava apaixonada, ele foi meu primeiro amor e, por consequência, entreguei-me a ele com cinco meses juntos. Não estava pronta, ainda me sentia muito jovem e medrosa, mas ele era mais velho dois anos e fazia sexo antes de me namorar e eu queria ser a namorada perfeita. Cedi as suas constantes pressões achando completamente normal. Não cheguei a conversar com a minha mãe sobre isso. Foi horrível, doeu muito, eu chorei e tudo mais. Passei algumas semanas com medo e logo ele estava querendo de novo, então percebi que sozinha conseguia muito mais do que com ele. A curiosidade me fez questionar: Se sexo era horrível, por que as mulheres faziam isso? Comprei um vibrador com Rosalie e descobri que as coisas poderiam ser agradáveis. Em compensação, estava apaixonada. Muito apaixonada. Faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse sem pensar duas vezes. Dois meses com aulas, sendo o casal perfeito e um verão inteiro até que, faltando uma semana para o ano letivo começar, ele anunciou que sua família estava se mudando.

Chorei muito, quis ir junto e quase entrei em depressão, até que descobri que ele sabia da mudança desde o momento que me pediu em namoro e nunca me contou. Além das outras meninas da minha escola que ele ficava nas minhas costas. Me senti usada e traída. Arrastei-me com um coração partido por meses até que deixei pra lá e resolvi seguir em frente. Contei tudo para minha mãe, que me deu um colo gostoso e disse: _Agora você sabe que homens podem ser maravilhosos ou completos idiotas. _

Algum tempo depois comecei a sair com James. Demorou uma eternidade até que o namoro engatasse. O que me fez ficar com ele era sua natureza leve e engraçada, porém, ficou evidente que não daríamos certo depois do fiasco da nossa primeira vez – que não gosto de lembrar -, mesmo que James fosse um bom amigo, eu precisava de um namorado. Percebi que estava longe de estar apaixonada. Tinha sentimentos, mas nada ardente e enlouquecedor que me deixasse com um sorriso idiota. Também descobri que sou de namorar e não de ficar. Gosto de ser de alguém e de estar com essa pessoa.

E agora tinha Edward... Meu coração palpitava só de pensar nele.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados com a vendedora perguntando se estávamos bem. Peguei as várias peças que escolhi e troquei de roupa, entregando-a o que iria levar. Rosalie fez o mesmo. Pagamos nossas compras e fomos encontrar com os meninos. Tinha duas mensagens de Edward e ele estava de beicinho comigo por não querer sair de casa e não entender porque precisava fazer compras se fui a Los Angeles especificamente para isso. A questão era que minha mãe já me torturava com suas insinuações sexuais o bastante para fazer compras de roupas íntimas na frente dela. Nós até tínhamos intimidade e liberdade para isso, afinal, ela paga meu cartão de crédito e sabe bem onde gasto. Rosalie não tinha essa mesma liberdade com sua mãe e então ficaria um clima bem chato.

Esse dia foi memorável. Ri bastante, andei muito, gastei horrores – meu pai teria um ataque cardíaco porque esse era o mês dele de pagar minhas contas pessoais – e achei fofo que Edward tivesse ficado com Jace. No dia seguinte quando chegamos depois do almoço, ambos tinham histórias para contar. Meu irmãozinho ainda balbuciava pela casa sobre meu namorado e agora tinha que dividir nosso tempo junto com ele, para brincadeiras e conversas dos dois – eu nunca estava incluída nos planos de Jace. Esse pentelho ainda me paga. Era errado sentir ciúmes deles dois, mas eu estava só com um pouquinho. E ao mesmo tempo feliz que os dois se dessem muito bem. Jace, mesmo pequeno, não gostava de James; ele mordia e chutava a canela dele sempre que podia.

Rosalie e eu entramos na loja de jogos percebendo que não havia nenhuma menina ali e logo fomos notadas. Minhas bochechas coraram quando levei uma secada descarada de um menino bonitinho. Edward teria um ataque. Passei a ouvir alguns murmúrios apreciativos. Encontramos os dois fixados no jogo na tela.

- Estou de volta. – sussurrei beijando sua nuca e fiquei feliz com seu corpo arrepiando-se rapidamente. – Sentiu minha falta?

- Muito. Muito mesmo. Podemos ir embora? – perguntou largando o controle de qualquer jeito e levantou ansioso.

A social dele já estava esgotada para o dia. Ele queria ficar sozinho comigo agora e eu não negaria.

- Podemos sim. Vou fazer um pequeno desfile com algumas coisas que comprei, topa?

- Topo levar você pra minha casa... Desfile até é legal, não estou muito de olhar no momento. – murmurou corando e coçando a nuca. Deus, tem como me apaixonar mais?

- Você me quer? – sussurrei puxando-o pra mim e roçando meus lábios nos seus.

- Mais do que tudo.

- Então vamos embora.

Rapidamente nos despedimos de Emmett e Rosalie, reafirmando nossos planos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte e seguimos para o estacionamento, fomos para casa dele. Esme estava na cozinha e era impossível chegar lá e não conversar com ela pelo menos por alguns minutos. Edward estava impaciente, é claro. Ela ainda pediu ajuda para mover a máquina de lavar e pegar os cestos de roupas pesados. Ele de beicinho era muito fofo, não tinha como não ficar olhando...

- Tudo pronto, mãe.

- Obrigada, querido. – Esme deu um beijo no rosto dele e pegou sua bolsa. – Seu pai e eu vamos sair para jantar, dançar, namorar e não temos hora para chegar em casa. Tranque a casa, ligue o alarme, tem comida na geladeira e fique a vontade Bella. Beijos! – disse rápido e saiu da casa.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou me abraçando apertado. Ele tinha um cheirinho tão gostoso.

- Não estou com fome agora, mais tarde podemos pedir uma pizza?

- Claro... Vamos subir.

Por motivos de conveniência, resolvi que iria dormir aqui, assim Edward não precisaria buscar tão cedo em casa. O primeiro compromisso dele era uma pequena conferência de imprensa as onze horas da manhã. E depois somente a noite, mas mesmo assim, era preciso estar lá cedo. Meu pai ofereceu que ficássemos na casa dele, porém, a gravadora tinha separado dois quartos em um hotel cinco estrelas em Beverly Hills onde ficaria todos os outros famosos. É claro que eu e Rosalie surtamos e decidimos ficar lá, além do mais, queria ter uma privacidade para seguir com meus planos de seduzir meu namorado. Minha mãe tinha colocado várias camisinhas na minha mala, mal sabendo que Edward tinha várias caixas dentro do armário. Filhos de médicos sofrem.

- Enquanto eu quero rolar com você nessa cama, preciso tomar banho – disse empurrando-o levemente e ele gemeu, jogando-se na cama como uma criança birrenta. Nós sequer conseguimos nos beijar essa semana. Entre compromissos escolares e namorar em casa, Jace ocupou todo o tempo brincando com ele.

Entendia a saudade e necessidade, só não queria ficar me sentindo pegajosa. Peguei umas roupas pensando em convidá-lo a vir, mas desisti, querendo deixar a tensão sexual entre nós dois até amanhã. Me dando um olhar feio, Edward ligou a tevê e fez um beicinho com o lábio inferior. Tomei banho rapidamente, não coloquei um sutiã e escolhi uma calcinha no estilo cueca e uma camiseta folgadinha. Ele provavelmente gaguejaria e ficaria sem ação. Adorava essas reações fofas dele.

- Baby? – chamei e engatinhei em sua direção. Vi que ele engoliu seco quando olhou pra mim e sentei no seu colo. – Estou cheirosa? – Apontei para o meu pescoço e ele veio, corando, mas com um sorriso safado, arrastando o nariz pela minha pele e beijando levemente. – E então?

- Tão cheirosa que não quero parar mais... – sussurrou sugando minha pele e apertando minha bunda. – Você vai ficar me tentando com tão pouca roupa assim? – perguntou roucamente e gemi baixinho, assentindo. – Bella...

Sorri, arrastando minhas unhas no seu couro cabeludo e segurei alguns fios, obrigando-o a me beijar. Movi meus quadris esfregando meu centro em sua ereção sentindo-o tocar no meu ponto doce.

- Como você quer que eu me controle, Bella? Você pode sentir o quanto isso me afeta?

- Quero você, baby.

- Eu também quero – resmungou beijando-me novamente, segurando meus seios com um pouco de força e logo em seguida, raspando os polegares. Oh puta merda, vou desfalecer. – Mas... Será a nossa primeira vez – sussurrou e sorri assentindo. – Você está bem com isso?

- Eu quero você, Edward. Nós estamos namorando...

- Estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Muito – disse, mas seu rosto estava escondido no meu pescoço. Queria olhar nos olhos dele e por isso puxei seu rosto – Também quero isso. Só quero que seja especial para você... – murmurou desviando o olhar por um momento.

- Vai ser especial para nós dois... – sorri dando um beijinho nos seus lábios. – Enquanto isso, podemos aproveitar...

Edward riu gostosamente e me jogou na cama. Minha blusa subiu um pouco e ele puxou ainda mais pra cima, expondo meus seios. Ele tinha uma pequena tara por eles e ri da sua expressão maravilhada de criança com brinquedo novo. Graças a Deus tenho uma pequena vantagem de ter seios de tamanho médio.

- Minhas meninas – brincou e gargalhei batendo no ombro dele. – O quê? Você sabe que adoro... – sorriu torto e inclinou-se para beijar minha barriga, dando pequenas mordidinhas gostosas até entre meus seios e deu uma longa lambida até meu pescoço. – Eu tenho uma namorada extremamente gostosa – sussurrou.

- E eu sou extremamente sortuda por ter um namorado maravilhoso, gostoso, lindo... – murmurei gemendo porque seus lábios e línguas estavam me deixando feito gelatina. Vê-lo com meu seio na boca com um olhar tão maravilhado era demais pra mim. – Edward...

- Não vou conseguir parar, Bella... – resmungou me apertando e abaixei minha blusa rindo do seu estado. Ele sentou e olhou pra baixo, gemendo. – Vou tomar a porra de um banho frio. Vai pedir a pizza.

Gargalhei e levantei da cama, ganhando um tapa na bunda bastante estalado. Filho da Puta. Vesti a calça do pijama dele e desci para cozinha procurando um telefone de pizzaria. Esme tinha uma gaveta com vários panfletos de pizzaria e outras comidas. Decidi que pediria comida japonesa de um restaurante bem pertinho e que eu podia confiar que eles mandariam tudo fresquinho. Pedi um cardápio variado e eles deram meia hora para entrega. Procurei o dinheiro na minha bolsa e vi que Edward saiu do banho enrolado apenas na toalha, abriu uma gaveta e tirou um rolo de dinheiro. Peguei porque não valia a pena a briga.

- Vai ficar me tentando com pouca roupa? – perguntei querendo provocá-lo e consegui. Ele ruborizou na hora. – E se eu puxar essa toalha? – sussurrei aproximando-me do seu corpo úmido e toquei com as pontas dos dedos onde ele segurava.

- Se você puxar essa toalha, eu realmente não vou parar. Existe um limite que eu posso sequer aguentar. Estou ficando com malditos calos na mão – reclamou sendo petulante e eu ri, abraçando-o apertado.

- Sei que você não está com calos porque tem bons cremes no banheiro e um pouco de espuma pode ajudar – retruquei e ele soltou um gemido apertando minha bunda, me puxando em direção a ele. – Você vai se comportar dormindo comigo?

- Quem falou em dormir? – brincou com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas. Fofo.

- Amanhã não está tão longe – sussurrei massageando seus ombros.

- Amanhã?

- Uhum...

- Amanhã... - cantarolou beijando meus lábios me empurrando para cama e caí deitada de costas. – Avisei para você se afastar – murmurou e sua toalha caiu. Oh merda. Só depois de olhar para seu rosto percebi que não foi proposital, mas agora... dane-se.

Nós ficamos rolando na cama até que a campainha estava tocando de um jeito irritante e lembrei-me da nossa comida. Edward rolou para o lado, completamente ofegante e ereto xingando uma série de palavrões. Coloquei a calça novamente testando minhas pernas bambas, sentindo uma leve dor por falta de liberação e meu centro completamente ensopado. Paguei nossa comida e arrumei a mesa, com a boca salivando de fome e esperei que Edward descesse, mas nada me preparou para o mal humor dele. Sei que talvez tivesse exagerado nas provocações, porém, minha intenção durante a semana mesmo mal nos tocando, era provocar um bom clima. Deixe-o comer quieto, joguei fora nossas embalagens e subi para escovar meus dentes, peguei _Belo Desastre_ e mergulhei em Travis, deixando meu namorado com beicinho prestando atenção no seu filme de ação.

Alguns capítulos mais tarde, joguei meu bonitão tatuado de lado e me concentrei no meu real bonitão músico. Ele sabia que estava encarando-o e por isso focou ainda mais a atenção na televisão. Minha vontade era de gargalhar, mas isso só pioraria o humor dele. Será que ele pensa que eu também estava entrando em combustão? Comecei de fininho acariciando sua barriga nua, deitada de lado, com os olhos fechados. Depois joguei minha perna sobre a sua e vi que ele relaxou, diminuindo o volume da tevê e apagando a luz, deixando o quarto escurinho só iluminado pela tela. Cheguei mais perto e ele ficou tenso novamente. Fofo. Edward iria surtar em breve, os surtos dele eram muitos mordíveis.

Deixei-o quieto e me aconcheguei ainda mais do seu corpo e embalei no sono tranquilo sentindo beijinhos no meu rosto e ouvi alguma coisa, um sussurro, mas não consegui entender. Acordei me sentindo suada e com um calor absurdo, também pudera, Edward estava enrolado em mim como a bandeira nacional em um poste. Sua respiração quente no meu pescoço estava me irritando e foi exatamente isso que me despertou, porém, estava na hora de levantar porque meu celular começou a apitar um minuto depois. Nós levantamos rapidamente, ainda sonolentos, tomamos café da manhã e nos arrumamos correndo porque já estava passando da hora que combinamos.

Esme e Carlisle levantaram para dar recomendações a Edward, que estava irritado com minhas malas. Ele me perguntou três vezes se realmente era necessário. Fingi que não ouvi e continuei conversando com Esme animadamente. Ao que parece, meu namorado não acordava bem humorado pela manhã. Assim que partimos, coloquei uma música baixa para relaxá-lo e massageei sua coxa.

- Desculpa – disse baixinho e tirei atenção da estrada para seu rosto um pouco confusa. – Uhn, estou nervoso com essa coletiva de imprensa. Acordei e me dei conta que está próximo e meu humor caiu. Sinto muito.

- Como isso tudo aconteceu?

- Em um dos campeonatos de música da escola, o diretor comentou com Aro que eu era quem escrevia as músicas e ele se interessou. Pouco tempo depois ele entrou em contato com meus pais perguntando se poderia conversar comigo, e então fiz uma música para o filme e daí foi surgindo mais oportunidades, até que fechei um contrato com eles. E estamos nessa tem uns dois anos...

- Você gosta disso?

- É o que gosto de fazer, de escrever, conhecer novas pessoas e estudar mais a música, todo trabalho novo é um desafio e eu gosto disso.

Nós ficamos conversando ou eu tagarelei sem limites até não poder mais. Chegou um momento que precisei beber um pouco de água e ele ficou rindo do meu estado. Sei que tenho esse problema de falar demais. Normalmente quando estou nervosa que fico um pouco mais tagarela que o normal, porém, ele parecia achar divertido tudo que fugia da minha boca sem permissão. Chegamos ao luxuoso hotel sendo recepcionados por Jane, a assessora de imprensa, assistente, qualquer coisa que iria nos ajudar durante esses dois dias. Liguei para meu pai para avisando que estava bem e mandei mensagens para os pais de Edward e minha mãe.

Subimos para nosso quarto sem ter muito tempo de olhar ao redor. Edward precisaria fazer umas fotos antes da coletiva de imprensa e a única coisa que conseguia dizer era que estava com fome. Bom, a eficiente Jane que não deixava nada passar pediu algo para que ele comesse. Aproveitando o clima um pouco quente, vesti um short preto de cintura alta com uma blusa branca e sapatos peep toes pretos bem altos. Edward quase caiu da cama vestindo o tênis quando me viu pronta e pelo espelho vi que ele estava verificando minha bunda. E até mesmo me fez ir andando na frente em direção ao elevador para continuar olhando. Safado.

- Você está muito...

- Bonita?

- Gostosa – sussurrou pressionando-me contra parede gelada. – Muito gostosa.

Infelizmente não consegui responder, a porta se abriu e o saguão do hotel estava muito cheio de gente famosa. Oh puta merda! Adam Levine estava vindo na minha direção com o maior sorriso do mundo. Edward me puxou para perto e andou até a ele. Espere... Oh não.

- Que bom que você veio... Será que conseguimos uma apresentação juntos? – Adam apertou a mão de Edward.

- Eu espero que sim – Edward respondeu com um sorriso tímido. – Essa é a minha namorada. Isabella.

- Olá. Então alguém finalmente te amarrou?

- É, eu consegui essa proeza – brinquei apertando o braço de Edward e ele riu. Tão adorável.

- Edward! Vem, precisamos adiantar você – Jane apareceu do nada e a seguimos.

Se eu achava que tinha visto Edward parecer meio sem jeito e com vergonha, estava enganada. Durante os incentivos dos fotógrafos para poses ao lado de grandes nomes da música no qual ele já trabalhou, suas bochechas estavam coradas e seu olhar parecia perdido. Sorri por detrás de toda produção e levantei meus polegares, incentivando-o a se soltar mais. Ao mesmo tempo em que minha atenção estava nele, parte do meu cérebro queria computar a presença do Bruno Mars ao lado dele. Tipo, era o homem que cantava minhas músicas favoritas, posando com o meu namorado que as escreveu. Acho que vou ter um pequeno ataque.

- Baby, este é Bruno Mars... – Edward apresentou-me me abraçando levemente. – Bruno, esta é minha namorada Isabella.

- Wow, homem. Amarrado mesmo?

- Algo assim – Edward resmungou e eu ri concordando.

- Isabella... Tal como Bella? – Bruno Mars estava falando comigo. Ai Meu Deus.

- É, meu apelido é Bella – respondi confusa e ele riu, todo conhecedor. Edward estava passando do vermelho, ficando praticamente roxo. O que eu estava perdendo?

- Acho que já ouvi falar de você. – disse com um sorriso e alguém o chamou.

Jane pediu que nos misturássemos na festa e que tinha muitas pessoas ansiosas para conhecer Edward pessoalmente. Meu namorado queria fugir pela saída mais próxima. Estava cheio e ele não era dado a esses momentos sociais. Não deu exatamente para circularmos. Algumas pessoas nos cercaram e me mantive quieta e cordial, quando ficava a vontade, tinho a tendência de falar demais. Ainda mais com tanta gente famosa ao meu redor. Fiquei me sentindo bem mais a vontade e aliviada quando Rosalie e Emmett chegaram e puderam juntar-se a nós na festa. Quando deu um tempo, fui ao banheiro surtar, literalmente... Todos os cantores que eu amo estavam reunidos ao redor do meu namorado. Queria sair dançando com uma vassoura pelo hotel.

- Está tudo bem? Você demorou – Edward sussurrou me abraçando e, pela milésima vez, passou a mão pela minha bunda discretamente. Ele tinha gostado mesmo desse short. – Você é a mais linda que todas elas.

- Mais que a Selena Gomez? Demi Lovato? Britney Spears? – brinquei abraçando-o apertado.

- Muito mais – bufou revirando os olhos. – Eu tenho que dar umas entrevistas. Isso é muito chato, quero ir embora, quero minha casa e meu piano.

- Agora você está soando uma criança petulante – murmurei puxando seus cabelos levemente, acariciando seu rosto. – Você pode aguentar isso, mais tarde terá recompensa.

- Que tipo de recompensa?

- Você escolhe – sussurrei contra seus lábios e me dei conta que estavam tirando fotos nossas. Sorri envergonhada e me afastei um pouquinho dele.

A paciência de Edward estava se esgotando. Demi Lovato veio falar com ele e realmente franzi os olhos para sua mania de falar tocando. Se ela era assim com todo mundo, não sei, mas com meu homem essa merda ia acabar já. Não que não gostasse dela, porém, ninguém toca no meu namorado assim e fica sorrindo como hiena. Abracei-o discretamente e fui apresentada como sua namorada, participando da conversa desde então.

- Vamos subir? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e assenti rapidamente. Ele iria ter um ataque muito em breve de tanta mulher ao seu redor falando.

A entrevista dele foi bem rápida. Curto e grosso como sempre era, fez alguns jornalistas sorrirem de suas piadas que ele soltava sem querer e corou furiosamente quando uma delas disse que ele teria um fã clube imenso não só pela beleza, mas principalmente pelo talento. Um jornalista de terceira idade elogiou a música instrumental que ele criou para a prévia de The Hobbitt. Edward parecia que tinha ganhado um prêmio de tão emocionado. Eu queria subir lá e abraçá-lo.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntei assim que entramos no quarto.

- Meio que combinei de passar o som de mais tarde... – respondeu me puxando para perto. – Quer me acompanhar ou prefere ficar com Rosalie se preparando?

- Talvez deva ficar... Esse processo de menininha é meio lento. – retruquei com um sorriso. – Além do mais, quero ser surpreendida como todo mundo. Sei que você vai arrasar.

- Minha fã número um?

- Diria que sou número dois. Não posso superar minha amada sogra – sussurrei beijando-o levemente e ele soltou um som muito fofo. – Que foi?

- Amo ouvir isso.

- Quê? Que Esme é minha sogra?

- Sim. Exatamente isso.

- Só porque isso me faz ser sua namorada.

- Exatamente.

- E exatamente o quê você vai fazer para comemorar este fato importante na sua vida? – perguntei levantando sua blusa.

- Exigir minha recompensa por ser bonzinho lá embaixo e fazer uma prévia para mais tarde? – disse timidamente e sua frase soou uma pergunta como se ele tivesse com medo de perder o respeito. Edward era muito gentil comigo. Se fosse outro namorado estaria colocando uma pressão desnecessária em tudo.

- Estou ansiosa para mais tarde.

- Eu também... E não estou falando da apresentação.

Bom, eu estava falando de uma, mas não dele cantando e sim do seu desempenho na cama. Olhei em seus lindos olhos verdes transbordando excitação e ansiosidade e senti que, pela primeira vez em toda minha tentativa de vida sexual ativa, meu corpo e meu coração estavam seguros com ele.

**Nota:** *suspira*. É tanto amor! Avisinho legalzinho aqui. Estou "escrevendo" o capítulo onze, mas vou precisar mudar o nove e o dez, então, pode ser que tenhamos um pequeno atraso nas próximas semanas. Nada realmente sério. Tenham paciência! Obrigada por todos os comentários! E não deixem de comentar neste aqui também! Grande beijo!


End file.
